A Girl's Guide to Killing Heroes
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: "Who is it this time?" "...Nightwing." "The hero?" "No, the bird, yes, the hero." "Do you think you can do it?" "Haven't failed yet. How hard can killing a hero be?" Even for a skilled assassin, perhaps a one-night stand with the guy you were supposed to kill wasn't the best start. But hey, he had donuts. What can a girl do? Nightwing/Oc
1. Her end, his beginning

**Hello readers new and old! Thank you for being so kind as to click on the link to my story, and I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

**Without further ado, I bring to you,**

**A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl's Guide to Killing Heroes<strong>

Chapter One: Her end, his beginning

"_Load up your guns and bring your friends,_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend."_

_-Nirvana "Smells Like Teen Spirit"_

* * *

><p><em>Gun's N' Roses Club<em>

_April 1_

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The sweet sugar glazed donut barely gracing smooth, slightly chapped glossed lips paused in its trip. I waited for a moment, blinking somewhat regretfully at the sweet treat as the presence beside me made itself, well, _his _self known.

The sudden hope that maybe if I remained still long enough, he'd saunter off flickered through my mind, but the bright, tight lipped smirk dashed all hopes and I sighed, setting down the fatty but sinfully delicious pastry. I'd felt eyes on me earlier, but I didn't think it was from this old sack. Eyes like jade, bordering a pale, cloudless blue turned to the side and I gazed thoughtfully at the male beside me, smiling warmly.

Most likely _well _above my own age, somewhere in his late twenties, _eh_, maybe early thirties, shaggy brown locks falling along his face until it was messily slicked back with gel, a small stubble on his chin. His eyes were a sharp brown, and he offered me a small smile, clouded, as he leaned against the counter, one hand in his pocket. I figured he was only slightly tipsy, not drunk, but still bold enough to think he'd get lucky tonight.

_Well, at least he's got guts. _I half turned on the stool, calculating what it would take to get him off my back so I could just sit and eat my damn donut in peace. _Maybe a simple no?_

"I'm alright," a small smile, but his simply grew wider. "Thank you though."

"Surely you don't plan on spending this beautiful night all alone." He leaned forward slightly and my eyes flashed for a moment, small smile still in place as I tipped my head back. "One shot couldn't hurt, could it?"

_One shot... _I mused, smiling inwardly at my own little joke. _Could do a lot more damage than you think._

"I'm not really up for anything tonight," I admitted, smiling apologetically. "Sorry."

"Come on, one glass, all on me."

"No, thank you." _Take the hint._

"How about we ditch this joint then?" _And get it on with you instead? Hah, fat chance. _"You and me, we can go somewhere nice."

_How typical. _I felt my gaze narrow and I tipped my head back, sizing the man up before me thoughtfully as I dropped the small smile, he wasn't going easy. _All I need now is my hero to come and shove him off and my fairy tale will be complete._

"Really, I'm fine—"

His hand landed on mine, grimy and calloused and I stiffened, resisting the urge to reach into my bag and show him just how dangerous one shot could be when a presence appeared beside me, and I remained still, tensing as the man in front of me leaned forward. A sneer touched his lips and his eyes narrowed. "It wasn't a request this time, babe—"

"I don't think she was asking this time either." The mystery voice spoke and I glanced to the glass beside me, catching a glimpse of the warped reflection as the male behind me leaned forward, slightly over my shoulder, muscular body shifting as his lips turned into a warm, dangerous smirk. "So you should take your leave now."

The man in front of me frowned, disturbed in his attempts at wooing, and I turned on the stool, gazing back at the young man behind us, his smirk curling upwards into an almost charming smile, had it not been for the light warning in his voice. "She isn't interested."

_There's my hero. _Had I been in a better mood, I would have laughed at the cliché timing of this whole thing. But now I was stuck debating if I should put up with the geezer or the cliché prince behind me.

I snuck a glance back, taking in the profile of the man behind me. He was young, probably around my age actually. With a lean, taut build, screaming great health and obvious care from the rippling muscles and the lean frame. Soft black locks framed his face, a gently sculpted figure adorning a charming smile—he looked like the kind of guy who grew up on his father's money, just bordering a douche, but the intelligent glint in his eyes said otherwise.

_His eyes. _I paused, taking them in for a moment. Now _those _were pretty eyes. This dark, bright shade of blue, like the ocean or the sky, darkening to this night-like glimmer, they were beautiful.

"I think she can speak for herself." Geezer muttered, narrowing his eyes, and I withheld a sigh, figuring my chances would be better with the cliché gent behind me then this drunkard. "What do you say, babe—"

"I'm fine." I answered curtly, smiling brightly at him, but eyes like jade were sharp chips and he recoiled, looking as if he'd been struck. "Thank you."

Pride wounded, he puffed his chest out like a cat and stalked off, muttering to himself and looking for some other poor victim. I waited till his back disappeared into the crowd before slumping in relief, swinging my legs around the stool and meeting the untouched glazed donut in front of me with a bright smile.

"I hate to be second place," _Shit. I forgot about him. _I inwardly winced and turned my eyes to the side as cliché hero smiled charmingly, blue eyes shining. "But may _I _inquire as to why someone like you is spending her Saturday night here," he glanced around the club, the flashing lights in the background and the thundering beat of the music behind us and back to me, "of all places?"

"I felt like grabbing a bite to eat." I answered simply, gesturing to the donut and hoping he would take the hint and trot off to go save some other damsel in distress. True, I wasn't _dressed _for a club—unless a baggy wool black cardigan, white t-shirt, maroon skinny jeans and scuffed up sneakers counted—but who said I couldn't go to one when I felt like it?

"You came to a club for _donuts_."

"...yeah, basically." I glanced pointedly to the lone pastry still awaiting my mouth. Who could blame me? Gun's N' Roses, despite the loud noise and shifting of the club, made _really _good donuts. And it tended to prove useful for getting lost in the crowd when I wanted to be alone.

_Though that doesn't seem to be working out. _Cliché hero's eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, his lips curling upwards into a boyish smile. He seemed nice, I supposed, but I reserved judgment for later. You never knew when someone would turn around and stab you in the back after all.

_Wait. _I frowned suddenly, looking disturbed. _Later?_

Mr. Man looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled, a warm look on his face. "Then how about I make an offer someone like you can't refuse?"

"You only met me." My lips curled upwards and I turned my head his way, shifting my body to look at him fully as I arched a brow. "How would you know anything about me?"

"I'm a pretty good detective," he shrugged modestly, but it was anything but. "I consider myself fairly good at judging people."

"So you're the judgmental kind of guy." I surmised, drumming my fingers along the counter as I entered into his ring, lightly playing his little act. "Not the best first impression."

"I wouldn't say that," he pouted slightly, his eyes shining. "But you should save _your _judgment till later."

"Alright, shoot." I inwardly winced, wanting to roll my eyes at the familiar phrase and _way _too old line I'd heard one too many times, but Mr. Hero looked unaffected as he smiled, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm.

"How about you and I," my eyes narrowed slightly and he simply smiled, ignoring the action and continuing on. "Leave this sad excuse for a club and go downtown, where I happen to know a certain donut shop that opens all night and grab ourselves some _real _donuts."

There was a brief moment of silence as I contemplated the idea. A strange young man I didn't know with seemingly good intentions was offering to take me to a donut shop that may or may not actually exist. I'd been taught many rules to survive, and I prided myself on being rather street smart, but the very fact that I was contemplating the _idea _of this whole thing was enough to send every reasonable cell in my body screaming for justice.

To my annoyance he was already standing, shifting through his pockets to fish for his keys as I sighed, unable to contain the small upturn of my lips as I stood, grabbing my bag.

Was it sad to say I'd been hooked the minute he mentioned donuts?

"This place got sugar glaze?"

"Sweetheart," Had it been some other man saying such an endearing phrase I would have left them that second. But his charming smile and the promise of donuts kept me rooted in place as he turned, eyes glimmering mischievously.

"This place practically _invented _the glaze."

That settled it then.

I followed after him, his taller frame blocking my view as they made their way through the crowd of people, the noise and bustle of music drowning out the world around them as the door opened up. The night around them was dark, chilly, and seemingly bright in its own way, opening its mouth as if to swallow us whole as they stepped out into the darkness.

That was the first mistake I made that night.

* * *

><p>"You didn't."<p>

"I did."

"You expect me to believe that _you_," I narrowed my eyes, mouth full of sugar glaze as the teen beside me grinned, face colored by disbelief and amusement. "Actually aimed a _gun _at your own teacher?"

"It was an air gun stuffed with plastic balls." I defended, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I leaned back on the steps we sat on, smiling despite myself. "And I'd be damned if I was going to sit through another lecture about _why _women should take special care to not set off the safety on locks because they couldn't handle the _force _of a gun."

Which had been _very _offensive on my part. Considering everything I did and the skills I had, hearing something like that had struck a nerve that could not be unstrung.

"I would have liked to see that." He chuckled, leaning back on his palms and smiling brightly. "You didn't strike me for the delinquent type."

"I thought you were Mr. Detective?" I grinned, idly fiddling with the lid of the cardboard box between us before I continued. "And I wasn't that bad. Little things here and there, ditching occasionally."

"I saw you for the type that worked at a coffee shop or library." He glanced to the side, gazing at me thoughtfully. "Or maybe an intern somewhere."

"All good choices." I smiled. Had it been different, those were jobs I would have gladly chosen. "But for now I work a night shift and somehow manage to attend college."

True to his word—I would've tucked and rolled out of the car had he been planning to kidnap me—my mystery man for the night had swung by a small, warm little shop with a delicious set of sugar glazed donuts. We'd purchased a dozen and he'd driven around before he came to a stop by his apartment, where we'd settled ourselves at the foot of the entrance on the steps.

It was nice, I realized, setting my hands in my lap and gazing forward, feeling rather light for a moment, even if just for a moment. It was _really _nice, just to be sitting here, talking away to a stranger whose name I didn't even know, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"Where do you go?" He cocked his head slightly, blue eyes curious.

"I can't tell you everything." I waved a finger at him. "That'd ruin this whole mystery we have going on here."

"So there's something going on?" He arched a brow, grinning boyishly and I glanced to him thoughtfully.

"...nah, I prefer gingers."

"_What_?" He sounded incredulous, and I laughed, light and breezy as I leaned back against the steps, the lamplight beside us flickering before it shone brightly, illuminating our forms beneath.

"Besides, how can we have anything starting if I don't even know your name?"

"I thought you liked this little secretive thing." He tossed back, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I don't really care. It's not like—"

"Dick." I paused, turning to him in slight surprise as he gazed at me, his smile somewhat soft and his eyes warm, a genuine sort of..._kindness _to them, earnest. "It's Dick."

_What would it be like, if just for tonight, I could be someone else?_

"Dick." I tested the name on my tongue, looking thoughtful as he remained silent, waiting for me. "It's alright, I guess."

"_I guess_?" Dick looked hurt, and I shrugged in return, turning around to face forward again as a car drove past.

...

...

...

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I turned back around to look at him and Dick blinked, looking bemused as he arched a brow.

"You're just going to leave me hanging?"

"Oh." I paused; thinking for a moment as my eyes glanced outwards, locking onto a sign across the street before looking back at him. "Delilah."

_Not a bad name. _I smiled slightly, lids lowering as I glanced to the side. _I could live with that, just for tonight._

"Delilah." He echoed the name, looking thoughtful before he smiled, eyes warm. "I like it. Though to be honest, I took you for something else... Lauren. Or maybe Mary."

_Dangerously close, my friend. _I grinned, leaning back and resting my hands in my lap. "I guess I'm just full of surprises for you, aren't I?"

"You are." Dick admitted, and I glanced to him in surprise as he stared at me, somewhat mystified as he smiled. "You keep me guessing."

"Well, where would the fun be if I was just some boring girl, eh?"

"Yeah." Dick looked thoughtful for a moment, this look passing over his face that I couldn't quite read. He did that sometimes, I noticed. This shaded look would pass over, leaving you blank and wondering what went on his mind until he took you away with another bright smile. "Alright, since we're on a first name basis now, may I ask you something else?"

"Shoot." _I really need to stop saying that._

Dick contemplated for a moment before he grinned. "Favorite superhero?"

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Batman."

"Really?" Dick arched a brow, his eyes shining as I nodded.

"I always thought he was really cool." I admitted, bringing my legs closer as I tucked my cardigan around me, the breeze in the air fluttering past. "I mean, beating bad guys left and right without powers, that whole dark theme he has going for him—he was just really cool."

"I know what you mean." Dick's smile seemed almost secretive, and I wondered what made him look so amused until he continued. "What about his partner?"

"Robin?" I frowned, looking thoughtful. "No, there's a different Robin now, right? Well, _before _this Robin, I thought he was pretty cool too. Quirky, clever, he had skills."

"Looks?"

"Not my type."

Dick's shoulder slumped slightly, and I wondered if Robin had been his childhood idol—he had sort of been mine, actually. The whole lot of them. Young teens my age, saving the world, doing actual..._good_. It was the kind of stories that got my blood pumping and my heart racing, wanting to make a difference.

_But it's never that easy. _I smiled to myself, eyes lowering to the gravel roads and gritty sidewalk, the same road thousands of people had traveled upon. "I always wondered what it would be like to be a superhero, actually."

"Really?" Dick looked faintly interested, his eyes shining with that little gleam—like there was some joke I wasn't in on and he was enjoying the whole thing. A small smile on his face and he turned, facing me fully. _That was nice too_. Being looked at, telling whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted, unafraid of the consequences, the results, just _free_. "How come?"

"The fact that they could do something good for the world is just...really awesome." I settled back against the steps, the cool stone digging into my back, but not totally painful, a gentle reminder. "I always wanted to make a difference somehow, do something good, and when I'd look at the news or see the papers and read all the stories, their deeds... It seemed so..._great_."

"It has its rewards, I'm sure." Dick looked thoughtful, turning his head forward. "But there are probably sacrifices they have to make too; it's not just all for show."

"I'm sure." My heart was thudding in my chest, instincts and habits drilled in for years screaming at me to stop, stop, stop. But I didn't want to. Not tonight. "But I kind of envied them."

Dick arched a brow, waiting for me to elaborate. "To be able to slip on a mask, become someone else entirely... They make it seem so _easy._"

"...I'm sure even for them, the lines get blurred sometimes."

"But what I've really wondered," I waved a finger at him, tilting my head to the side as I shut my eyes; a breeze billowed past, bringing with it a gentle chill. "Is what it would be like, if even for a moment, to be someone else."

"You sound like you're not happy with who you are." Dick observed, resting his hands on his knees as he eyed me thoughtfully.

"No, nothing like that." _I let that go a long time ago. _I smiled, wistfully. "Just for once, I want to be someone else. I want to let everything go, toss it all aside, _be _someone else. Just for one night." _Just this once, with nothing to hold me back, nothing to weigh me down._

Dick was silent and I brought my knees closer to my chest, shifting slightly so I leaned against his shoulder, the warmth of his body next to mine oddly comforting as I felt my lids lower. "I want to forget and just be someone else, with nothing to hold me down. I just want..."

I paused, warnings screaming in my head, but I shoved them all aside and carefully tucked them away, content with simply voicing my thoughts. "To let it all _go._"

"Then do it."

I blinked, turning over to Dick in surprise, but deep, deep blues gazed back into jade, and I was frozen as he gazed down at me, emotions I could never dwell into for fear of never coming back were swimming in his oceanic eyes. Confusion must have colored my face for he smiled, tilting his head downwards as his eyes softened. "Let it all go."

Red lights, flashing, warning, screaming in the back of my head, and all I could do was stare, lost and dumbfounded as Dick gently reached over, cupping my cheek with one hand, waiting, giving me the option to pull back.

I didn't.

He leaned forward, slowly, the gentle reminder that I could pull away whenever I wanted to lingering in the air. _Such a gentleman. _I almost smiled at the thought, wondering if the world was just being nice for once in my life, to let me run into this kind soul who I would probably never see again. But for once... Just this once...

"Be someone else." Dick breathed, warm breath ghosting over my face as he titled his head, lips barely brushing over mine.

My eyes met his, lost, entranced, and I shifted slightly, our lips so close that when I spoke, they barely brushed over his.

"Okay."

And he tilted his head forward, closing the thin gap between our lips and sealing the deal.

That was the second mistake I made that night.

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit.<em>

My back slammed roughly against the smooth wood of the apartment door. My face winced, mouth opening to voice complaint, but hurried lips quickly covered my own and I was silenced, shutting my eyes as I attempted to catch my breath.

Dick opened his mouth, muttering a heated apology as one hand fumbled for his keys, the other winding its way through my hair as he pressed me back against the door, his lips sealing mine once more. _Jesus. _I'd kissed guys before, I'd been in a relationship once or twice, but whatever softie I'd pegged this guy for was quickly and roughly wiped away as his lips pressed against mine over and over.

I was struggling to keep up, his lips moving in a passionate, heated sort of dance, and I was tripping over my own feet. Though the moment I tried to catch up, he'd lull me into a slow, sensual kiss, gentle, heated, and just _Jesus. _I hesitantly moved my hands from his back to around his neck, trying to catch hurried breaths in between as he finally shoved the key into the lock and twisted the knob open.

The support of the door disappeared behind me and I stumbled, but his firm arms slipped around my waist, walking me back with a sort of practiced ease—_he probably did this a lot. _The thought made me frown, and I a whisper of doubt flickered through until his hand wound through my darkened locks, tugging my head back as he dipped his head lower and pressed his lips to my neck, breathing huskily.

_Okay then. _My legs trembled as he pressed soft kisses, pausing at the crook of my neck and delivering a soft nip. _Maybe I'm not ready for this._

"_Didn't you want to be someone else?"_

"Bedroom or couch?" Dick breathed out, his hot breath ghosting over my neck as I shuddered, glancing from the leathery couch to the closed door in the corner, several feet away.

"Um..."

"Couch." Dick pushed back and I stumbled, the back of my knees hitting the couch as I toppled over and onto the smooth cushions. I blinked up at him in surprise, hair a wild mess as I breathed, trying to catch my breath despite my flushed cheeks and he grinned apologetically. "Sorry, didn't think I could make it that far."

"Oh." _Oh. _"That's fine, I mean, I understand." I glanced to the side and back to him, then away again. "I, um..."

A weight settled on top of me and I froze, looking up as Dick grinned down at me, eyes smoldering as he braced himself above me. A blush settled over my cheeks and his gaze flickered, lips curling upwards. "Cute."

Indignation flared through for a moment before he shifted forward, hungrily devouring my lips once more and knocking me onto my back as I let out a squeak of surprise. A low, deep chuckle rumbled through his chest and one hand curled around my waist, gently but firmly holding me to him while the other propped himself above my head, his lips never leaving mine.

_What are you doing, what are you doing, what are you doing, what are you doing? _I reached upwards, hands hovering momentarily above his head as I contemplated what to do, but Dick reached upwards, guiding my fingers towards his neck and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep up with the burning warmth of his lips against mine. _This can't end well. What are you expecting? You don't even know him!_

_That's the point. _I opened my mouth as he pulled away for a moment, and I inhaled, sucking in a breath of air before his lips crashed once more into mine, relentless, heated. I shut my eyes and willed myself to let it go, _let it all go_, as smooth hands ran down my sides, resting on my hips as his lips moved against mine, smoothly, intoxicating. _You'll never see him again._

"Delilah." I shut my eyes, breathing in the musky scent, his cologne washed over with the faint musk of the city air. "_Lilah._" I glanced up, remembering the name I'd given to him as Dick gazed down at me.

There was a soft warmth there, but it was easily drowned and overrun by the fiery, burning _want _in those blue eyes. The very look he sent down at me sent shivers running through my body, and I paused, breathless as I panted beneath him, and he ran a hand down my cheek, cupping the side of my face as he gazed down at me, smoldering.

"Is it alright..." Dick trailed off, husky as his shoulders shifted, muscled rippling for a moment and I paused, confused and dazed as he glanced to the side before glancing back to me. "Are you sure you..."

Oh. I blinked, warnings screaming in the back of my head as I gazed up at him, his eyes earnest, patient, despite the press of his body to mine as his hand rubbed slow circles along my hip. "...you're really polite, aren't you?"

"I was raised to be a charming young man." Dick smirked, eyes lowering as he tipped his head forward. "I don't want you to—"

I tipped my head forward and hesitantly pressed my lips to his, pulling back before he had a chance to return the gesture as I glanced to the side, a hand settling over my mouth as a blush flickered across my cheeks. Dick stiffened before his lips tugged upwards and he settled back, his weight pinning my lower half beneath him as grinned.

"...don't make me say it."

"I don't know," his fingers played with the downward curve of my v-neck, brushing along the downward arch and trailing back up again. "I kind of like the idea of making you beg."

_There would be no begging. I'm not that desperate. _I flashed him a flat look despite the pants and flushed cheeks. "Keep dreaming, kid."

"Kid?" Dick sounded mildly offended as his lips turned upwards and he reached downwards, grasping his shirt in his hands and tugging it off in one smooth motion. I blinked, mouth growing dry at the sudden exposure of skin, and Dick leaned forward, bracing himself above me as deep blue eyes locked onto mine. "I may have to change your mind about that."

A nervous chuckle left my lips, but before I could think of anything else to say Dick was leaning downwards, sweeping me up into his arms and pressing his lips passionately to mine, warm, breathless, and I found myself struggling to breath as I encircled my arms around his neck.

Large, heated hands ran along my sides, deftly unbuttoning my cardigan and shoving the shaggy clothing off, my arms breaking apart so he could tug it off and toss it aside. His lips moved sensually against mine, warm, as if he and I were the only thing that mattered in this very moment, and he breathed, hands rubbing circles along my sides and slowly making their way upwards towards my shirt.

I opened my mouth and Dick used the action and ran his tongue once against the bottom of my lips. My clouded mind flickered, trying to remember what that was supposed to mean or do—_has it really been that long? _But before I could wonder he seemed to have taken this as a sign of defiance, his hand winding around my hair and tugging it back, gently but firmly as his mouth latched onto my neck.

I opened my mouth in a silent breath of surprise and he swooped upwards, mouth meeting mine as his tongue slipped through and moved gently against my own. My brows furrowed and I shyly moved against his until he broke apart and chuckled, chest rumbling with the husky motion.

"For someone so fiery, you act like this is the first time you've ever—"

"Oh, shut up—" Dick pressed his lips to mine once more, my body stiffening for a moment before I slackened.

_Let go. _I shut my eyes, shoulders relaxing as Dick smiled for a brief moment against my lips, his hand slowly wandering up further as it slipped beneath the cotton of my shirt, a fire spreading along where his fingers touched. _Tonight, you're not you._

One hand slowly made its way lower, resting on the band of my jeans as he ran a finger along the cool button.

_Nothing matters tonight._

A low, gentle _pop_ and I stirred, Dick's lips quickly covering my own as his hand slowly made its way further upwards, brushing against soft skin.

_You can be anyone you want to be._

A tug, the waist of my jeans slowly loosening and clinging loosely to my hips.

_You can forget it all, just for tonight._

"I wonder," Dick breathed into my ear, husky, hot as his bangs brushed over the side of my face. "How I got lucky enough... To meet you tonight."

_You're not you._

"_Come home for breakfast at least, okay?"_

My eyes snapped open and like that everything all came to a screeching halt. The world around me shattered, this cloudy, foggy world around me that I so desperately wanted to lose myself in became clear, sharp, and I pulled away from the kiss, Dick's head dipping downwards to return to my neck.

_I can never be someone else._

My heart began to pound in my chest, wildly, madly, and I shifted, moving. Dick moved with me, pressing his lips and beginning to leave small kisses all the way down to my shoulder, where his mouth opened and I felt teeth graze skin.

_I'm me._

Dick brought his head up, dipping his head downwards to bring our lips together, his hand beginning to tug the band of my jeans downwards when I shot upwards. Dick stilled, pulling back slightly in alarm as a hand came up and slammed down onto his mouth. "Stop!"

Wide blue eyes blinked, confused and incredulous as I panted below him, flushed, wide-eyed, struggling to catch my breath. Dick paused, his chest rising and falling as he blinked at me in confusion, slightly put off by the sudden change and I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, um, just... _Whoa. _Give me a second."

"Are you alright?" Dick pulled back, my hand leaving his mouth as his brows creased in worry. "Sorry, was I too rough—"

"No! I mean, well, no, it's not that." My cheeks flushed and I struggled to sit up. Dick silently slipped back so I could pull myself together and I breathed, trying to catch my breath and not die from the sudden horror of this whole thing. "I just..."

"Is this your first time?" Dick's head titled to the side and I blinked, mouth falling open.

"No—well..." I quickly shook my head. "That's not it, I just... I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do this."

Dick waited, as if knowing there was more and I ran a hand across my face before continuing. "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with you, I swear. You're actually really, really nice. And if I could do something like this I'm glad it'd be with you but... I just think I'm making a mistake for myself."

I pressed a hand to my lips, gazing at his knees for a moment. "I don't really do these things often, but I... It's just not my thing, I'm sorry. I thought I could but—"

"Don't worry about it." A warm hand slipped over my own and I glanced to the appendage, gazing at it for a moment before my eyes flicked back to Dick, a warm smile on his face, blue eyes shining. "I get it. I'd never stoop so low as to force someone into doing something they didn't want to do, and the last thing I want is for you to do something you'd regret."

_You have no idea. _I laughed slightly, running a hand through my tousled locks, tugging them over my shoulders and gazing at the black locks before I looked up. "...thanks. I... I'm sorry, I just went with this and—"

"Say no more." Dick held a hand up, grinning faintly. "Besides, I'd rather you not start telling me why you'd turn down this—" he gestured to himself and I flashed him a flat look, "But don't worry about it."

"...you're _really _nice, you know that?" I settled back onto the arm of the couch, pulling my legs up to my chest as I gazed at Dick in surprise. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend or something."

"I've got a busy job." Dick shrugged good naturedly.

"Workaholic." I quickly accused, Dick frowned before I grinned. "But somehow you have time for things like _this_, huh?"

"I don't mind fitting in a damsel in distress." He laid an arm against the couch and rested his head on his palm, flashing this charming, million dollar grin my way. "Saving women is a hobby of mine."

"Who said I needed saving?"

"I guess you were just becoming _great _friends with that guy then?"

"Oh, I could've taken him." _Trust me. _I idly shoved Dick's foot and he laughed, a full, boyish chuckle that sounded nice to my ears.

"I'm sure you could." The idea of how fast what was just about to occur to...well, this, was frighteningly strange, but it was strangely pleasant at the same time, and I didn't dare question it for fear it would end. "...Was there just something on your mind?"

"Just...stuff came up at my work." I ran a hand through my hair and glanced to the side before offering him a faint grin. "Fight with my boss about an assignment. I was supposed to make it to my sister's recital but I had to cancel cause of it."

"That does suck." Dick agreed, frowning as I shrugged. "What's your job like that your boss would make you miss something like that?"

"A very demanding one." I glanced to the clock. _Two hours to kill. _"Hey, thanks for everything tonight. If you want I can just grab my stuff—"

"And let you walk out at night alone?" Dick raised an incredulous brow. "Blüdhaven isn't the friendliest place this time of night, you know."

"I'm sure there's some super hero out patrolling or something." I stood, glancing around the apartment in search of my discarded cardigan as I buttoned my jeans and adjusted my shirt. _Nice place. _The apartment was wide, spacious and nicely furnished, a bar counter off to the side serving as an island between the kitchen and living room. _Guess he is rich._

"I'm sure but—"

"I think... What's his name?" I frowned, blinking in faint surprise to find that my cardigan had landed several feet away. "Nightwing, he hangs around here doesn't he?"

"Superheroes move around." Dick added, watching me move around his apartment with furrowed brows. "You know I'm not letting you walk out there at this time."

"I'll flag a cab."

"At this hour? I can drive you—"

"I live pretty far, and I don't want to make you do that, you've been nice enough as it is, and it's late." I offered him a small smile and Dick frowned, standing up as I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Stay the night then."

I blinked, looking up at him carefully while Dick simply smiled, crossing his arms over his toned chest—_I forgot he took of his shirt. _"If you don't feel up to—"

"I—"

"How about we watch a movie?" Dick finished, and I paused, confusion coloring my face as he gestured to the couch. "Just chill, and in the morning I can take you home."

I hesitated, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as I glanced to the door. Dick looked thoughtful before he grinned, snapping his fingers.

"I've got popcorn."

"...what kind of movies?"

* * *

><p>A light, gentle beeping echoed in my ears and I frowned, brows furrowing as I snuggled deeper into the soft, silky wool blanket and into the cool leather of the couch. <em>God, not yet.<em>

But the beeping persisted and I cracked an eye open, glancing around the darkened room wildly, and the only light streaming through the window off to the side as the moon gazed down on us. I shifted, propping myself up on the arm of couch as I glanced down to the watch on my wrist.

_Three o' clock. _I sighed, memories coming back as I ran a hand through my hair and turned.

Dick was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the couch. Raven locks framing his face as his chest rose and fell, legs tangled with my own as he relaxed against the other end of the couch. An empty bowl of popcorn sat on the floor, the television long ago shut off when we fell asleep at some point watching some cheesy kung-fu movie that'd been on. I gazed at the sleeping figure for a moment, a gentle wave of warmth at the kindness some random stranger had offered until I stood.

Quietly detangling myself from him, I moved away from the couch, glancing around amidst the dim lighting and spotting my bag on a barstool. I quietly made my way across the room, practiced silence meeting my ears as I grasped the leather sack and slipped it over my shoulder, glancing back to the sleeping figure sprawled over the couch, his head shifting as his brows furrowed for a moment.

_I was lucky to find someone like him. _The idea of being friends with someone like him sounded nice, tempting, and the brief wonder of meeting him again flashed through my head before I smiled, shuffling through my bag and grasping a piece of paper and a pen.

_Probably not. _I scrawled a quick thank you and left it on the counter, making my way to the door and slipping my shoes back on and gently twisting the knob open, the door opening with the faintest swish. I glanced back and my eyes softened. _It was nice meeting you, stranger. I hope you live a nice, happy life and find that nice, happy girl._

The door clicked shut behind me and I inhaled the crisp night air, eyes sliding open as once warm green turned into sharp jade and I made my way down the stairs and out onto the street, reaching into my bag and pulling out the articles of clothing.

It was funny, I realized as I brought a scrunchie up to my hair and pulled the tousled locks into a tight ponytail, how on a night you felt everything was crashing down, the universe finally rewards you with something nice. And even if it was just for a night, it was nice, being friendly, being _normal _in a sense.

_But now. _I dialed a number into my phone, texting the request of a ride to the designated spot. An answer was quickly given and I turned the corner, opening up to the wide street as I took a familiar mask and slid it over my face, bringing a pair of goggles up and settling them over my head.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

><p><em>Tall Caucasian male, short, pepper gray hair. Normally arrives home around four in the morning, donning a dark blue suit, third window to the left, fourth floor. You'll know him when you see him.<em>

The cold air was particularly biting tonight, and I wondered if it was some way of the world lecturing me for doing this, but did it really matter?

The sleek metal of the rooftop beneath me was chilling, the cold seeping into my clothes, a vast difference from the soft leather I'd been on moments before. My legs sprawled out behind me as I propped myself up on my elbows, head resting on the chin rest of the mantle before me as I peered through the scope, watching the window in view.

"_What's the reason?"_

"_I thought you never cared?"_

"_I deserve to know, don't I?"_

"_...politician. He's planning to make the final deal on some law on some random crap, and boss has orders to make sure he doesn't make it tomorrow morning."_

I breathed softly, fingerless gloves providing little warmth as shifted to my left arm, the cool metal of the sniper rifle beneath me the only reminder of what I was hear to do instead of gazing up at the stars, or spending the night with a nice guy I wouldn't mind being friends with had things been different. _Best if I never see him again. Besides, what are the odds?_

A light flickered on in the window beside the one I was watching and I paused. A door opened and a man stepped through, matching the description to point as he ran a hand over his face, shoulders slumping. A light came on in the second window and he turned, moving past the wall blinding my view and into the window I was aimed at.

Another door opened and two figures rushed out, two young girls in pajamas, twins. I paused, mouth suddenly growing dry as he turned and smiled brightly, opening his arms and gathering them in his arms. A woman stepped out and he turned, smiling as they embraced.

"_...family?"_

"_Two kids."_

"_...how old?"_

"_M.B, I told you, you don't want too—"_

"_How old?"_

"_...ten. Both of them. M.B, this only makes it harder—"_

"_Why did you guys hire me?"_

"_M.B—it's not like I'm doubting—"_

"_Why did you hire me?"_

I shut my eyes for a moment, letting my head fall against the cool, hard metal of the railing beneath me as I inhaled softly. A moment, a second, and I glanced back up, putting my eye to the scope, my fingers moving over the lock and the gun clicked.

The family before me chatted, smiles and laughter before the father ushered his children and they pouted before darting off into another room. His wife pressed her lips to his cheek and turned to follow after the kids. The older man sat up, leaning back and smiling. _Blue eyes. _Pale and nowhere in comparison to the pair I had seen earlier that night. My flinger slid over the trigger, waiting.

One simple movement and it'd all be over. Two girls would be left without a father. A mother would become a widow. Perhaps scarred for their lives.

"_...Because you never fail."_

It took one simple tug of my finger and the gun beneath me lurched, the soundless shot echoing out in the night as the bullet flew and the sound of glass shattering broke the silence. The body before me crumpled to the floor and I waited a moment before rising, rolling over and gazing up at the sky thoughtfully. The silence shattered as a scream pierced the air, shrill and panicked, fear and terror.

I shut my eyes, the cool air biting into my skin as the distant sound of sirens wailed far off, there was a station nearby, wasn't there? Best to leave then.

With a heave I was up, gathering my things and pulling out a grenade. I judged the distance and launched it several feet away for me onto a nearby roof, the tiles quickly igniting into flames as the warehouse caught on fire. I gave the burning embers a final glance and turned, running along the rooftops until I leapt, scaling a ladder down and disappearing down into an alleyway.

There was a buzz in my pocket and I glanced down, blinking at the familiar number and hovering over the message.

"_Will you be home for breakfast? Dad's cooking."_

I quickly typed a reply, reminding myself to ask why she was up this late as I tugged my mask off and shoved it back into my bag, the distant wails of sirens and the tragic left behind echoing in my ears as I made my way onto the street, the sky glaring down on me.

_Karma's going to really get me back one day. _I mused dryly, sliding my hands into my pockets as I shifted the darkened edge of the street, away from the lamplights. _Guess I'll just have to wait._

That was the third mistake I made that night.

Because the gears of fate were already in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! :D I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of AGGTKH! Thank you all for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoy the story, and are looking forward for more to come! This idea and story line has been floating around for awhile and I figured I might as well, even though I have several stories I'm working on, I really couldn't resist.<strong>

**Once again, I hope you all enjoyed! I look forward to seeing you next chapter as well. :) Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Her reason, his problem

**Thank you all so much for all your kinds reviews, favorites and follows! I'm really glad that so many of you seem interested in the story so far! :)**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl's Guide to Killing Heroes<strong>

Chapter Two: Her reason, his problem

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero!"_

_-Bonnie Tyler "I Need a Hero"_

* * *

><p><em>New Haven Apartments<em>

_April 2_

"Why were you out so long?"

I bit down onto the slightly burnt toast, reminding myself to praise dad on managing to make the bread edible this time as I glanced up over the buttered bread and at a pair of stormy blue-gray eyes, currently looking downwards and faking disinterest as she slathered jam over her own piece.

"Working." I answered, swallowing the mouthful and rubbing crumbs off as I dug into the plate of eggs and bacon beside me with gusto, stormy eyes watching me carefully as I added. "Why were _you _up so late?"

"I had a group project I had to finish."

"At five in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. What job needed you up all night?"

"Graveyard shift." I rolled my eyes at my sisters antics, well aware that _she _was aware of what might have happened last night. Her brows furrowed and she tugged a strand of curly red hair, fiddling with it before she slumped. I waited for a moment before sliding some of my bacon onto her plate and grabbing another slice of toast. "How's school?"

Her eyes instantly brightened and she smiled, digging into the peace offering and talking over her mouthful. "Stupid—you?"

"Tempted to ditch college." I shoved another slice of toast into my mouth. "Don't see the need to attend when I can just get a real job and help—"

"You leave the working to _me_." Our father stepped into the small living room part dining room with a small smile, but his eyes were reprimanding as he added. "_You _get a good education and work somewhere really worth while. You too, Jules."

Juliette rolled her eyes, muttering about how stupid rich kids were at her school anyway. I gazed fondly at her before turning back to my father, waving the slightly darkened toast. "Congrats on not burning it this time, what's the occasion?"

"My boss called me in the other day," my father's coffee brown eyes brightened and he smiled, hopeful but not expectant. "He wants me working on a new project down in the office and is putting me at the head, and that means—"

"More money." Juliette surmised, I kicked her foot and she pouted. "Congratulations though, dad, you deserve it."

"_And as of early this morning, renowned politician Jared King is pronounced dead." _The blonde hair of Cat Grant appeared on the television screen and I paused, the toast in my hand crumbling slightly as the reporter continued. _"Known for his proposition on bringing forth a fundraiser to raise money toward labs focused on gene mutations and a beloved husband and father. Many grieve for the loss, and authorities are on the case to discover the murderer. Leads have been offered due to an explosion occurring around the time of the murder, but no news has been offered yet—"_

"You do." I agreed, standing up from the table and gathering my plates as I reached over and pressed my lips to his cheek before entering the kitchen, shutting the television off on my way. "About time those shitheads did something—"

"M.J!"

"It's okay; I think they're shitheads too." Juliette piped up, holding her glass of milk up, crumbs sticking to the corner of her lips. "Down with the rich! I say we burn them all!"

"That'd be barbaric," I chided, setting the plates down in the sink and calling over my shoulder. "It'd be much more ethical to run them all out of town—an uprising."

"We'll start with the schools." Juliette nodded her head, as if drawing battle plans already. "My school can go first. It's filled with rich kids—"

"Nice kids." My father added hopefully.

"Who pay for their grades and care more about the latest handbag than the possibility of an alien invasion." Juliette stabbed her fork into her egg, the yolk bursting as she frowned. "We have people going hungry and the girl next to me in math was complaining about how her father bought her _the wrong _limited edition clutch instead of the _cloudy sky _shoulder strap."

"It wasn't as bad as when I went to school," I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back against the counter. "Bruce Wayne's ward was in my grade."

"Yeah, but he wasn't snotty. This other kid at my school is his ward too—wait, how many does he have anyway?"

I walked over and ruffled my younger sister's red curls, loose and wavy, like our mother's as she pouted. Her skin was slightly tanned, the faintest hint of freckles dotting her cheeks, but her skin tended to gloss over it unless you really looked. I on the other hand, took after my mother's eyes, but only a shade lighter compared to her emerald irises. My father often told me though that I looked more like her, taking after her Vietnamese-Spanish heritage and nothing from his generic black hair and coffee brown eyes.

Eathan James had been working as a newly hired physicist in STAR Labs when he'd nearly had his hand chopped off and was rushed to the hospital, where he was graced with the presence and care of Lucy Pham, the woman who would become our mother. The two had met, started off with awkward, shy dates, an explosive relationship, to a marriage that was meant to last had a car accident not stripped them away of that future.

"I'm sure he's a nice kid." I offered to my sister. "The guy I knew was." I paused, brows furrowing suddenly as I thought back to my days at Gotham Academy... Bruce Wayne's ward had been named... Richard, Richard Grayson, that was it. But he had a nickname, something everyone called him by...

"I wouldn't know." Juliette sighed dramatically, tilting back in her chair. "I try to steer clear of that crowd."

A small smile turned upwards on my lips and my father sighed, looking defeated but fond of his rich-people hating daughters. "It's thanks to people like Bruce Wayne though that men like me have jobs."

"I say down with nobility!" Juliette voiced, mockingly saluting nothing as she frowned. "Let them eat scum!"

"Cake."

"That's too good." Juliette shook her head. "They don't deserve cake."

"Speaking of jobs," I glanced to the clock and back to our father. "Shouldn't you be on your way to yours?"

His eyes went wide and he glanced to the clock hanging on the wall and too his watch. "Oh shit—I mean, goodness! I do—M.J, would you drop Jules off at school—"

"Can do." I nodded toward my father, a brief smile touching his lips as he slipped on his coat and threw open the door. "Have a nice day."

"Kick ass." Juliette added.

"_Language. _Have a great day too, girls!" The door slammed shut, leaving us to our own silence for a brief moment before Juliette rounded on me.

"You were at it again, weren't you?"

"Define 'at it'." I gazed dully at my sister. I loved her, I did, nearly got into one hell of a fight and into a night I might've remembered for either good or wrong reasons because of her, but there were times where I really, really wished she wasn't such a good sister and didn't care so much.

"Your job." She made air quotes on 'job', narrowing her eyes as she stood and gathered up her plates. "I know it's dangerous—"

"Rarely."

"And even if it makes good money—"

"Really good money."

"You better not be out dealing drugs." Juliette warned, frowning for a moment as if she suddenly changed her mind. "Or gangs—well, if you _are _in a gang, it better be the classy ones, like high end mafia or something, you know? Like the _Godfather _or something."

"Jules," I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as I gazed at her in exasperation. "I _told _you, I just do some odds and ends kind of jobs. Deliveries, run messages, little things. I'd never get you and dad in danger—"

"I could handle a couple of—"

"—and I'm not dumb enough to get involved with things I can't get out of." I finished, offering her a faint grin as I glanced to the clock and added. "And it's time for you to go to school."

"Just wait, I'll find _someone _willing to hire a fourteen-year-old." Juliette promised, grudgingly reaching over and grabbing her bag as she brushed crumbs off her uniform. "And then I'll help pay for the bills too."

"And I keep telling you to let dad and I handle things. Trust me; there are plenty of weirdoes who don't mind hiring fourteen-year-olds." I answered, grabbing my own books and heading out of the small apartment with my sister in tow. I paused briefly before exiting the door, turning back and looking to my sister. "Did you get your gloves?"

"Been on since breakfast." She wiggled her fingers around the fingerless leather gloves. "You know, we should just ditch school today—"

"Fat chance."

"I'll treat you out to ice cream!"

"You're getting better, but no dice. Now let's go."

"Fine. But don't blame me when you hear on the news that the school burned down—"

"If you last this whole subway ride to school I'll make burgers for dinner."

"...swear?"

"On my life."

"...let's get this over with then."

* * *

><p>Despite my lectures and urgings for Juliette to receive a reasonable education, there was the smallest bite of guilt in the pit of my stomach as I rounded the corner and stepped out of the subway station and into the town a twenty-minute walk to Happy Harbor. It was lucky that the station ran this close to the shore line, since it normally broke off into streets, and without a car, I tended to lean on public transportation to get me where I needed to go.<p>

My destination the complete opposite of Gotham University where I should be continuing my reasonable education, and instead a small coffee shop close to the beach side.

Damn Ryan and his stupid tastes.

I tugged the loose jacket around me and adjusting the pack over my shoulder, slipping into the assigned shop as a bell rang above me. A girl offered me a smile and I waved a hand, scouting over the heads and instantly locking on the head of blonde hair, gray eyes glancing upwards and beaming at me as he waved me over to the booth in the corner.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Ryan chided, looking amused as I flashed him a dull stare beneath my aviators, slipping into the booth. "Education is pretty important these days—"

"_You're _the one who called me out here."

"Unless you don't want to get paid." Ryan shrugged, pushing a white envelop over and towards me. I reached over and grasped it, opening the top and shuffling through the bills before tucking it away. "How'd it go?"

"The same as before." I answered simply, a waitress swung by and I ordered a sweet tea while Ryan flashed her a charming smile before ordering a coffee, black.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Would you really like to know the details of the exact moment the bullet shot through the glass and into his head?"

"Tempting, but I'll pass," Ryan leaned back into the seat, eyeing me thoughtfully before he added. "You look lovely today, something good happen?"

"I get to see your amazing face this morning."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Ryan grinned, eyes shining as he ignored the flat sarcasm. I gave him a dull stare and he waved me off. "But aside from our budding romance, there _is _another request to be filled if you're willing."

"That's why I'm here." _Better to get it done now so I can get home earlier and make dinner like I promised. _"What is it?"

Ryan paused, looking thoughtful as he gazed at me, his eyes seemingly soft for a moment but I shook my head and he sighed, bringing out a tablet and typing in a few numbers before he slid it over to me. "Dr. Steven Holman."

I turned the tablet over and skimmed over the picture, a middle aged man, blonde hair, green eyes, stocky build, and glasses. I tapped the bar and several files appeared on the case. "Honchos seem to be out for people involved with this lab branch, don't know why—"

"Don't want to know." I finished, and Ryan nodded in agreement.

The twenty-two year old blonde worked as an underground hacker and information broker. I'd been given to him from time to time to receive coordinates and codes to get into places where jobs had to be done, and the blonde had decided that in this cruel, harsh world we worked in, I needed a friend, and he was going to be the dashing hero who'd save me from trouble and let the cold hearted assassin feel again.

Though he was stumped and found that he'd have to settle with being fairly above co-workers in our own, weird sense considering our job. Well, for now, according to him.

When it came to this business, it was either you were in or you weren't. People for hire either spread their name, anyone who needed the job knew who to call. For me, I kept it on the down low, a usual employer had taken to using my services, and the mysterious group Ryan and I tended to work for seemed to be our usual customers. Occasionally a new job would come my way, but for now, it seemed I was stuck with them.

"The location will be at Stellar Labs down in Star City." I nodded, reading over the files as Ryan whipped out his phone and typed across the screen. "I'll send you the time and schedules, places and locations, the usual."

"Thanks." I slid the tablet back to him and checked my watch. Ryan reached over and set the alarm for the time. "Any idea how long this will take?"

"Plan on finally letting me take you out on that date?" He flashed pearly whites my way and I said nothing, his smile turning to a pout. "If we book it, things go smooth, home before dinner. Well, if you eat dinner around seven."

"That's fine." _Jules has to work on that project till five, Dad will pick her up after. I should make it. _We turned our heads and smiled, dropping the conversation as the waitress appeared and delivered us our orders. We waited till she was gone before I turned back to him. "What's the bounty on this one?"

"Ten thousand."

I whistled, double the payment from the last mission for one scientist? _Definitely getting into heavy stuff. _Juliette's words echoed in my head and I reminded myself that to them, I was nothing more than someone for hire, strictly stating that I wouldn't do anything else.

All they needed to tell me was who I needed to shoot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Any new leads?" <em>Mal's voice met his ears over the com and Richard Grayson, otherwise known as Nightwing shook his head, remembering that the other male couldn't see him from his apartment he responded.

"Nothing." Bright blues scanned the holographs in front of him, eyes narrowing occasionally as he filed things away and brought new links up. "I figured this would be something we'd leave to the police, but Batman says there are some shadier groups having their hands in this."

"_Any idea who they are?"_

"None." Dick was reminded of how much he hated that word and he settled back into his couch. "We've got nothing much to go on. No motives, no familiar faces, just some people having their eye out for some people on their own list."

_Speaking of lists... _His eyes shifted to the coffee table in front of him, landing on the scrunched up note he'd been left with this morning.

He considered himself an early riser, when need be, and he'd awoken early in the idea that he'd awaken before his mystery gal that night and perhaps weasel a breakfast out of her, maybe a number, depending how the morning went. She'd been cute; he'd noticed that the moment he spotted her in the bar where he'd been looking for some leads on some underground trades. The kind of cute you stared at for awhile and noticed when you really talked to her. The personality and actual intelligence had been a plus, and he didn't really mind taking her home that night.

But then he'd been thrown for a loop, something she seemed to be doing often that whole night when she'd stopped, well, wherever they were headed. Though he'd been _slightly _disappointed, he knew something must have been bugging her that whole night, and was glad she at least didn't do anything she'd regret. He'd still found it rather pleasant to chat with her over the movies they watched until they'd both fallen asleep.

And even though he woke up early, he'd been faintly surprised to find his apartment empty and a note on the counter with a thank you written in the kind of looping, slurring penmanship he could just picture her having. Perhaps he'd been _slightly _disappointed, but he knew better than to expect anything less, it was basically a one-night stand in...different terms.

But he'd been at least hoping to talk to her a little more, get to know her better. He had the aching suspicion he'd seen her somewhere before, perhaps at school, and was interested in maybe becoming friends at least, see where they could head from there.

Then just like that, she was gone.

_Nothing I can do, I guess. _Despite his overall ease with the situation, he couldn't help but feel the slight curiosity to find out just a little more. He knew if he really wanted to, he could probably track her down (there couldn't be _that _many Delilahs, right?), but he shook the notion off, it wasn't as if it were anything major anyway.

But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to _really _get somewhere with her the moment she'd looked up at him with those jade eyes and surprisingly shy little smile. If she had wanted to go the rest of the way that night, he would not have complained a single word, in fact, he'd been almost _eager _too, really.

...maybe he'd just give her name a search in the school directory and see what came up.

_But who would kill a politician out of nowhere, one looking to invest in a small science department no less? _Dick narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _And blow up an abandoned warehouse with it?_

Though the explosion might have been a cover, he amended, to lead authorities away as they made their real escape. It was plausible, but he still needed to get updates on how and where the range must have been for the assassination to take place. But if it was politicians they were after... No, it couldn't be that easy.

"Mal, assemble the team together when everyone gets back." Tim would be back from school late today, and he wanted him to be on this mission, he trusted his younger brother's detective skills in this hand. "I'll send details for the mission later; tell them for now it'll be a recon."

"_Roger that." _Mal responded. _"Where at?"_

Dick grasped the paper in his hand, fingers typing away and pulling at his college directory as he typed in the name given to him last night. Thinking twice Dick paused and instead pulled up photos, something telling him 'Delilah' hadn't been her first choice of a name.

"Stellar Labs."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bypassing security locks in three, two, one—go." <em>Ryan's voice crackled over the comm. I punched in the codes and waited as the padlock on the side window beeped, flashing green before it popped open.

I counted to five in my head and slipped in, landing silently on the tiled floors as I gazed around the small office building on the seventh floor. It was fairly sized, a sleek wooden desk pressed back against the wall, filing cabinets stock full of papers pushed into one corner. A potted plant slightly withering away was placed beside his desk, leafy green foliage beginning to brown.

"_I've got full access of the mainframe from the fifth level up, main floor is still in access, so avoid heading down there, stairways are my blind spots, no cameras." _I made my way over to the desk and slid a communicator below to the corner, hooking the recording up to my com as Ryan continued to speak. _"Hook the last plug up to his computer and I'll have a one-way view of his office."_

"Can't I just set up on the rooftop on the complex a feet blocks down?" I shuffled through my pockets and leaned over, sliding the cable into the computer and watching as Ryan did his work from who knew where. "I can handle the long range, the window's not too thick, probably enough for a—"

"_Got word we're having some company tonight." _I stilled, watching as the screen flashed green before flicking off and I pulled out the plug. _"We'll have to be careful this time. If we do it this way I can get you an opening."_

"Who is it? Green?" I dusted off the desk, removing all fingerprints and pausing, gazing at the corner of his desk as Ryan chuckled over the com.

"_No, not much intel. Actually, I don't know how they would know this, but apparently the kid scouts are on the move."_

"The sidekicks?" I didn't hide the faint surprise in my voice as I leaned forward and gently picked up the photo frame placed next to the name plate reading Dr. Holman. "Didn't think they'd be able to pick up this fast."

"_They've got skills, I'll admit that." _Ryan paused for a moment, and the distant sound of tapping keys reached my ears before he continued. _"Whatever our employers are getting into, they seem to be suspicious. For them it's probably just a scout mission, they don't know who we're targeting yet."_

"But it's about to narrow down after this." The photo in my hands had the target and what looked to be his brother, an old man and woman smiling proudly over them. "Do you think this is going to go any deeper?"

"_I'll pull out when you do." _Ryan answered. _"I try not to get caught up in the big league stuff—remember our time with the Shadows?"_

"Wasn't that fun." I mused dryly, recalling the various missions and rather close calls. I'd seen the worst ends of places, but one group to gather them all together? No thanks. "I think they weren't too happy we turned them down though."

"_They'll live." _Ryan was silent before he added. _"Put the photo down, M.B."_

I paused, arching a brow and looking around sharply as Ryan chuckled. _"One way camera through the computer, remember?"_

I flipped him the bird through the computer screen and set the frame down, gazing at it one last moment before I stepped back from the desk. _"...family?"_

"You should know." I rolled my eyes, Ryan would have already scouted through everything we needed to know about this guy, and all the way down to the last place he took a shit if we needed it. "Just a brother." My eyes landed on the second frame and I added. "And a girlfriend."

Ryan whistled and I slid my hand into the holster at my side, pulling out a small handgun and moving to the window. I gazed out the open glass, the sound of cars and bustling streets below me echoing in my ears as I raised the gun and aimed at the rooftop across from us.

If I took aim from the corner stop, a building behind, it'd serve as good enough cover from there whenever he stepped in front of the window. I judged the distance and settled for the spot a few feet next to it, better to be safe than sorry.

"_I have sensors positioned around the rooftops, so we'll know if they're scouting top whenever these guys show up." _I reached into the bag and set down the metallic box, the weight of it heavy in my hands as I slid it beneath the desk, just out of sight. _"If we play it smart, it shouldn't have to come to that."_

"We can only hope." I glanced to the clock, _five thirty. _"We set here?"

"_Good to go." _Ryan responded.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and took one step towards the window when the com crackled over my ear.

"_Shit, no we're not. Someone's coming, get out."_

The knob to the hallway twisted and I stilled, glancing up in surprise.

* * *

><p>"<em>Any news?"<em>

"Stay alert but silent." Nightwing answered simply, shifting camera views around as he eyed the laboratory in front of him, access to cameras coming through as he gazed around. "We're just scouting tonight. We don't know if this has nay connection or if King had anything to do with more than politics, but we'll find out after tonight."

"_Does that mean we're guarding someone tonight?" _Beast Boy inquired eagerly, and Nightwing could imagine the green skinned boy jumping up and down in excitement. _"Snipers? Assassins? The League of Shadows?"_

"_We're just scouting. Anything suspicious we report." _Robin answered curtly, Nightwing smiled.

"_I get it, I get it. Doesn't mean something could happen—something normally does."_

"Let's hope for something peaceful tonight." Nightwing answered, his voice echoing around the cave as he leaned forward and pulled up rooftop screens. "Alpha Squad, stick to the building base. Beta, I want you guys on rooftop view, keep several feet in. If we're lucky tonight, nothing should happen."

"_We'll position ourselves to the four corners, nothing unusual so far." _Robin reported dutifully, Nightwing smiled to himself.

"Alright, good luck guys." An alert popped up on a separate hologram and Nightwing turned briefly, bringing the screen upwards as the search base for 'Delilah' came up with only ten matches at his school, no faces matching the girl he'd met the other night. _Guess I was right about that name._

There was a small thrill that ran through his body, an urging rush he quickly shoved aside at the idea of finding out more. Though he had a feeling, the fact that she'd find the need to tell him a different name was interesting, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to find out more.

He liked a good chase.

_So let's hope tonight goes peaceful. _Nightwing brought up the camera views and tapped across the keyboard that appeared.

Of course that was never the case.

* * *

><p>"<em>Think you can get out now? We've got company, sensors detecting movement on the west, east, north—ah, all the rooftops around the building." <em>Ryan sighed. _"Kids are here."_

I remained silent, watching as the form of a man shifted in the darkness of the office. I held my breath, pressed toward the back of his desk beneath the bottom, catching glimpse through the brief slivers of opens pace between the boards. The gun in my hands felt warm as I waited with bated breath, the figure shifting as he felt along the wall before the lights flickered on.

Ryan inhaled and I contemplated whether or not this was good fortune as Dr. Steven Holman gazed around his office before making his way to the opposite wall where the filing cabinets lay. _"Shit. Alright, I've detected movements from the top spots to the corner roof—they're making rounds. In two minutes you'll be clear from view."_

I gently clicked the safety off on the gun and inched my way forward as the scientist continued to shuffle through papers, unaware that his life was beginning to tick away. _"But once you pull that trigger you need to book it. Don't want you in there any longer than you have to be. Forty seconds."_

I waited, moving and tensing on my knees as I slowly rose upwards, out of sight from the window view and pressed into the back of the room as the blonde head in front of me sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone. His fingers dialed in a number and he pressed it to his ear.

The gun in my hands was light, familiar as I raised it upwards, and taking aim. The phone beeped and he cursed, turning around.

Bright green eyes settled on my figure and Holman paused, startled before realization dawned on his face and all he could see was the barrel of the gun pointed his way. Fear was there, bright, prominent, _raw_ on his face as he trembled, the phone in his hands threatening to slip as I gazed at him silently, not a speck of emotion on my face.

"_Now."_

If I could, I preferred to snipe. It was a sad, sorry but somehow better alternative to shooting targets dead in the face. Though it seemed more honorable perhaps, for them to at least see the person about to take their life, but I preferred to keep to the rooftops and disappear.

He swallowed, frozen in place until he opened his mouth to speak.

I pulled the trigger and his finger slammed down onto a button on his phone. The body before me crumpled, the shot quick and efficient as he fell to the floor, dead. I made a move to check his pulse in case, but the shot had gone clean through his head. I stood there for a moment, the scent of copper and the slight smoke from the barrel of the gun trailing into the air until a wailing siren went off, alarms ringing as lights flashed red.

"_Shit. He had an alarm when he pressed the button—get out of there now. The sensors are reading, kids are on their way. I'll clear a path down the hallway for you."_

"Can't I just go through the—" I froze when a grappling hook broke through the glass, hooking onto the window sill, meaning a body was soon to come following after it. I took off down the corridor, flashing red lights illuminating the building. "Where?"

"_Straight down make a left, run fast and wait at the next turn until they pass and then make a right, should lead you down to a new office, open windows leading out to the corner street."_

Following the orders I ran, making the turns and pausing when a group of guards came running past, shouting orders into their radios as lab personal followed after them, frantic and in a panic. I waited before bolting to the right. Turning as Ryan instructed an office room came into view and I ducked inside, reaching into my bag and shuffling through as I pulled out my own grappling gun and hooked it to my belt.

I pried the window open and took aim at the open window a few feet across, Ryan gave the clear and I shot, the hook latching onto the sill as I leapt from the window. Cold air batted against my face as hair whipped out behind me and I tumbled, landing on my feet and bracing myself against the wall for a brief moment. _Still a few floors up._

"_Alright, good guys are making their way through the north wing. Someone just entered the office—oh, look, Robin. It's a fellow bird pal, M.B—"_

"Make a joke like that again and I toss the com." I answered, testing the lock of the window next to me and sighing. I _really _didn't feel like breaking and entering today.

"_Oh, quit your chirping."_

I reached upwards and pulled the radio, prepared to drop it as Ryan laughed. _"You know you need me, the window a few feet down is open, and scans say it's clear, slip in."_

I braced myself and dropped, using the line to guide my fall as I slipped in through the open window and landed silently on the floor. Someone had left the window open to the office and I hesitated, scanning the room before deeming it clear as I made my way to the door and tested it. The knob turned and I was running down the hallway, following the green exit signs as I made my way to the nearest staircase.

"_Alright, you're out of my sight now." _Ryan reported, and the sudden chill that went through me was quickly shoved aside. _"From what I can see the street to the west side is clear, find some stairs and get out and you should be in the clear."_

"On it." I breathed a sigh of relief at the staircase before me, quickly scaling down and leaping over steps as I slowly descended to the ground floor. "Time?"

"_Six thirty two—you really do have a date tonight don't you?" _Ryan accused, and I rolled my eyes, huffing as I leapt over the railing and landed a few feet down. _"How could you cheat on me like that?"_

"I think we just need to see other people." I retorted, blaming the adrenaline for my sudden choice to play around with his antics.

"_Well you're about to have a reunion with a fellow bird if you don't hurry up."_

"I just ran _five flights _of stairs, cut me some—wait, he's here?"

"_Kid's smart, I'll give him that. Hacked into the main frame and tried to find me, but my stealth software came in handy tonight. He stood there for a moment and nearly followed your trail step for step, messed up on the right turn though."_

_Good kid. _My lips twitched upwards before I stepped out into the cool air of the street before me. To my luck it opened into the mouth of an alleyway and I ducked behind a garbage dumpster, tugging off my mask and clothes as I shoved it into a duffle. "Where is he now?"

"_Looks like he's thinking. Team's scouting the rooftop for snipers; someone's talking to the police about the body. Oh, wait, he's looking outside...And..." _Ryan was silent for a moment I paused, mid dressed in the middle of a dark alleyway, gun in one hand and my leg half out of my leather pants until Ryan spoke up again. _"...What's our stats on this kid? He's like a first class detective, he's on the building next to ours, I can't tell but I think he's scanning."_

"Batman's partners aren't just picked for nothing." I muttered, glancing up to the roof top as I slipped on a pair of leggings, lacing my boots in record time as I reached into the duffle bag. "Think he might find me?"

"_He's on the wrong building for starters, but you should get out of there—"_

"Nearest bus stop?" I slipped on the baggy hoodie and stepped out of the alleyway, slipping the gun into the waistband of my pants as I slung the duffle over my shoulder. The street lamps beside me glimmered a bright yellow, casting shadows along the floor as I walked.

"_Not bad, M.B." _Ryan praised. _"That's my Mockingbird. A few blocks down and you're golden. Just in time too, Bird Boy's making his way over to the building now."_

"Isn't that nice to hear—"

A round of catcalls reached my ears and I inhaled, craning my head slightly as a group of men swaggered upwards, leering grins on their faces as I made continued forward, ignoring them. _Just my luck._

"What's a pretty thing doing out this late?"

"What's in the bag, sweetheart?"

"Come on, where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I called innocently. I figured if I ran for it, I could outrun them, but _shit _I was tired, and I wasn't in the mood to outrun some leering perverts.

"_Trouble?" _Ryan spoke up curiously and I switched off the com, the metal of the gun biting into my skin as I turned, the men approaching forward.

"You know, these places get pretty scary this late." The designated leader of this band of bozos leaned forward, grinning despite the yellowing of his teeth. "Why don't you let us look out for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I backed up as they advanced, trying to keep as much distance as possible as I contemplated my choices. _Shoot or fight? _"I've got to get home now—"

"Who said you could leave?"

I stilled, annoyance flickering across my face as I reached into the back of my pants, tensing as I narrowed my eyes at them, jade eyes cold. "Who's going to stop me, you fat asses?"

Anger rippled through them like a current and I recoiled, prepared to strike as they surged forward. There was a hiss in the air and I reeled back, stumbling as a figure swooped down from above me and planted his feet firmly into the chest of the ground man, knocking him down.

My eyes widened in surprised and the slim figure rose, darting and ducking in and out, kicks and punches knocking the men out in record time before they could even realize what was happening. Bodies fell to the floor until one was left standing and I blinked, my savior for the night breathing heavily for a moment before he calmed.

A familiar domino mask met my view and a small smile touched his lips as he turned. "Are you alright miss?"

"I'm fine... Thanks." I blinked once at Robin, short black hair framing a boyish face as his cape billowed behind him. The enemy I might've had to face off against moments before now my own hero tonight. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." He reached downwards and hefted the fallen duffle bag up, offering it to me with a kind smile. "A few less of them," he nodded to the fallen bozos, "is always better for everyone else."

"Thank you." My heart pounded in my chest and I willed it to slow as I took the bag, a sniper rifle and various firearms tucked beneath my clothes as I offered him a grin in return. "Someone as young as you shouldn't be worrying about problems like these though."

He was young, probably around Juliette's age actually, and the thought made me still as I frowned. Robin looked surprised before he smiled good naturedly. "Someone's got to be the one keeping people like them off the streets. And sometimes we just have to take matters into our own hands."

_You said it. _A figure passed overhead and Robin paused, touching his ear as he nodded, speaking to someone else. "I'll be on my way. Will you be fine miss?"

"I can handle myself for the rest of the night, thanks." I smiled warmly at him. "Stay safe, kid."

"Will do." Robin smiled before firing off a grappling gun, leaping upwards and disappearing amongst the rooftops. I gazed after his figure for a moment before making my way down the streets, the bus stop now coming into sight as my pocket began to vibrate.

I dazedly reached for my phone, wondering what were the odds of such a meeting, and how damn _ironic _it was that he was the one who saved me—what was with bozos these past few nights? Moments ago, I might've had to been firing bullets at him if worst came to worst.

I clicked the button and put my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"_You said you'd make burgers." _Juliette's sulky voice came over and into my ears and I smiled.

"I'm on my way home right now, I swear. How was school?"

"_Fine. Project's finished and now I can go back to working solo and away from rich kids."_

"It wouldn't hurt to make some friends you know, powerful connections come in handy."

"_But that's so much work." _Juliette whined, and I could imagine her pouting as she added. _"I already had to ask the kid next to me for notes I missed."_

"Your fault for day dreaming."

"_I was devising plans to overthrow the nobility. And besides, it was Bruce Wayne's kid—I had girls glaring at me all day!"_

"Is he cute?"

"_No. Well... No. Besides, it'd be too much trouble with him anyway. The only perk is that he's smart and rich."_

I hummed taking a seat on the corner as I waited for the bus to arrive to take me home where I could fulfill my promise. "I should be home in ten, think you won't burn the house down till then?"

"_No promises."_

I smiled, leaning back as a chilly breeze billowed past, the air stilling around me as I let my shoulders slump.

Just another night it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thank you to everyone who checked out the first chapter! It was absolutely wonderful to see so many people interested and ready to see where this story will go, and I can't wait either. :) It's always so nice to read reviews and smile because you guys are just worth smiling at and I hope you know how happy you make me, especially with finals finally being over as well.<strong>

**You are all amazing.**

**As for the idea, I've really been playing with this story idea for awhile now, and something about characters with no ties, no boundaries when it comes to things is really interesting, and I hope you'll all enjoy and see where our main character goes!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. Her dis, his pleasure

**FINALS IS OVER. (Celebrates in small office and throws up whatever's around)**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl's Guide to Killing Heroes<strong>

Chapter Three: Her dis, his pleasure

"_Shawty, I don't mind,_

_If you dance on a pole, that don't make you a ho,_

_Shawty I don't mind,_

_When you work until three, if you're leaving with me."_

- _"__I don't Mind" Usher ft. Juicy J_

* * *

><p>The first time I held a gun, I'd been eight.<p>

I remember sitting by the couch on the floor at my mother's feet as she continued to knit together some woolen hat for the winter, the news blaring on in front of us as I played with Juliette's soft curls, the young girl laughing at my feet. Some story had been on about a robbery down south that had gone wrong, and three young girls had been shot in the crossfire.

I heard the sound of her needles stop and I paused, looking up as she stared hard at the screen for a moment. I quietly nudged her knee and she blinked, as if awoken from some far off place and glanced down to me, unable to speak. "Mom?"

"...sweetie, I'm going to teach you how to do something, but we can't tell daddy, alright?"

Eager to do anything for my mother I'd nodded, and she'd flashed me a warm smile as she stood up and walked over to the drawers. Her hand shifted through things until she pulled out the cool metallic object in her hands. It took me a moment before I realized what it was, my blood stilling for a moment as my mother walked over and held it in her hands, eyes flickering with some old memories of pasts I couldn't understand, not yet.

"This is a gun. They're very dangerous, do you understand? They are not toys. But some day, I pray you'll never have to, they may just save your life."

I stood as my mother motioned me closer and held out my hands. She set the metallic object in my hands, cold metal biting into the palm of my skin as she gently closed my hand around the handle, finger below the trigger. "Right now the safety is off, see this on the side? You click it like this," a click resounded in the small apartment, "and it comes off and you aim," she nudged my arm upwards, "and pull the trigger."

I'd only been able to nod dumbly; somewhat mystified and frightened by this object in my hands as my mother knelt down and raised my arms so I was aiming out the window. "Aim is important. One shot can be all it takes to stop whatever's coming at you."

"Will I have to know this at school?"

My mother laughed, shaking her head as she flicked the safety back on. "No, never. It's something mommy just wants you to know so that if something ever happens you can protect Jules and yourself." She smiled. "Maybe even your father too."

"I'll protect all of us." I promised, nodding my small head and my mother smiled proudly, running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm counting on you then."

My mother passed away a year after that when I was nine.

And I killed someone for the first time when I was ten.

* * *

><p>"You know, you really missed out on yesterday's lecture."<p>

I gazed blankly down at my textbooks for a moment, not really feeling the urge to run my head through all the amendments and laws I had to study for a test coming up in government. With a sigh, I turned my jaded gaze back upwards and Lauren smiled back at me, waving her finger as she bit into a granola bar.

"We had the cutest sub in class, and he cooks, can you believe that? Cute, smart, can cook, total husband material."

"If he's subbing for a culinary class," I leaned over and stole a strawberry from her fruit bowl, pushing it past my lips as I shrugged. "I would hope he can cook."

"Be dreamy for once." She kicked my leg under the table and I rolled my eyes as she sighed. "What I'd give to have some guy sweep me off my feet, we're not getting any younger you know. What does a girl have to do to get saved by a hero these days?"

"Take a walk down an alley anytime of night." I responded, thinking twice I added. "But try and not get raped or something, alright?"

The curly haired blonde in front of me pouted, classic baby blues and pearly whites adorning her features. "I'm not that dumb you know. If anything, we should start scouting right here, Gotham University is home to some find hunks, not to mention guys rolling around in cash they'll one day inherit."

I'd met Lauren Holmes my second week here at Gotham University in my culinary arts class.

The perky blonde had noticed me hanging around towards the window in the corner, following instructions and scoring perfect scores in at least one of my classes, had decided I wasn't a stuck up snob, and dubbed herself my new friend.

Dad always complained about me never socializing so, hey, what could I do?

"Heroes aren't that great." I thought back to my encounter a few nights back, digging my fork into the fruit salad before me and reaching over for my soda, bringing the straw to my lips. "It'd be a hassle to date someone constantly running off at night, getting hit on by villains, in danger... Never ends well if you ask me."

"You're so unromantic." I dodged a blueberry that was chucked at my head and raised a brow as Lauren pouted, drumming her fingers along the table. "I bet we could make it work. You never know."

"Stick to some rich guy and divorce him for something stupid," I advised, taking a long sip and sighing pleasantly as the carbonated drink slid down my throat. "You'll live the rest of your life happy and you can settle down with someone nice, or never settle at all."

"I'll keep that as plan B." Lauren smiled, shaking her head as she added. "Besides, there's plenty to choose from around here, did you know that Di—"

A blaring ring tone of some old pop song from the eighties rung out and Lauren blinked, shuffling through her pocket before she glanced to the caller I.D. "One second, don't you _dare_ leave like last time."

"It was an emergency." I defended, remembering the time when I'd had to ditch Lauren due to a job that had come up.

"_I'm_ an emergency, now stay." Lauren flashed me a warning look before disappearing from the table. I gazed at the empty seat, the calm atmosphere of the cafe on campus causing a settling feeling of peace to fall over me as I leaned back, tapping away at my phone as I read over files Ryan had sent over about a job coming up, something big apparently.

A figure walked past our table and I paid it no heed, focused on the sudden appearance of several news files. Maybe this was getting too big. The idea of pulling away from the particular employer was becoming fonder, and there would always be other people out there looking for someone who didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

The figure in the corner of my eye seemed to pause, doubling back and I shrugged, figuring they'd forgotten something when the pair of feet came to a firm stop beside my table.

"Delilah?"

I paused, confusion washing over me until the voice clicked and I froze in place, heart dropping all the way down to my feet and rushing back up again as I turned my head upwards, meeting wide blue eyes as a grin spread across their face.

Holy shit.

Memories flared back into my head like rapid gunfire and my mouth fell open as a laugh left Dick's lips, his eyes brightening and making his already blue eyes impossibly bluer as he beamed. "I can't believe... What're you doing here?"

_Holy shit. _Open mouthed, gaping, I blinked, still trying to wrap my head around the raven haired, blue eyed teen smiling at me, amusement and surprise flickering through his eyes, the kind of look a kid got when they found the perfect puppy or something that'd been hidden from them. Dick's bright blue eyes glimmered, smile suave and bright as I could only blink.

The man who was supposed to be a one-night stand, the kind soul who'd lent me his apartment that one night with the promise of movies and donuts, the guy _I was never supposed to see again._

Well, it wasn't like seeing him again was the end of the world, right? _Maybe you can actually be friends. _The thought was startlingly pleasant, warm. _Yeah, friends._

But why did it feel like it _was _the end of the world?

"You're not going to run out on me again, are you?" Dick arched a playful brow and I blinked, closing my mouth as he smirked. "Because waking up to an empty couch is surprisingly disappointing. _But,_" his eyes flashed, darkly as his lips curled upwards. "I warn you, I'm not afraid to chase you down and at least get a number this time."

"...sorry." I shook my head, running a hand through my hair before settling to just stare at him in disbelief. "I... I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"Take your time. I'm pretty whelmed myself." Dick grinned and I blinked, nodding dumbly.

_Whelmed, that seems like the right word. _I slumped slightly in my chair, gazing forward before I turned back to him reaching a hand out and tentatively touching his chest. Dick arched a brow and I blinked, settling back into my seat. "This isn't a dream right now, right? I'm not asleep on top of my textbooks?"

"If it were," his lips curled upwards, blue eyes bright. "I hope you're having one hell of a great dream right now."

"It's just...what are the _odds_, you know?"

"Completely." Dick nodded his head and for some reason, the initial panic I'd felt rising up inside me was being gently nudged away by his presence, something in the square of his shoulders and the bright smiling calming me. "I didn't think I'd get to ever see that beautiful girl who ran out on me, even though I so kindly offered her donuts the night before."

"Something—I mean, well, I'm not sure how that's supposed to work." I blinked, confusion flickering over me for a moment. "...was I supposed to stay?"

"I wouldn't have minded." Dick smiled, warm, and he slid his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Though the thank you note was a kind thought."

"I meant it." I responded. I had, honestly. And I was still processing the fact that the guy I'd almost given my—this _stranger _that'd I just thrown myself at and then eaten donuts with was in front of me. Right here. Right now. _Is this really what they call fate?_

"So you go to Gotham University too?" Dick inquired, bringing me from my reverie as I blinked, turning to look up at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty close to home." I looked up. "And so do you."

"Getting better at those detective skills," Dick praised, lips turning upwards as he smiled charmingly. Already, glances were being shot our way, and the waitresses kept swinging by, helping tables near us as they sent glances Dick's way. It suddenly dawned on me that the guy I'd run off with must actually _be _someone here at school, good looks and money—smart too, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the son of some high end CEO.

"Oh, god, take a seat, I'm sorry." I gestured to the empty chair and Dick chuckled, that deep, echoing sound that filled the room as he took a seat, looking far to pleased with himself. "How... How are you?"

"I'm great, even better now." Dick smiled, the upturn of his lips seeming to reach his eyes. "You?"

"Fine, thanks."

There was a brief pause, Dick seemingly content with his find, as if he'd found some buried treasure, and I was running laps in my mind as I tried to figure out what to do. _Should I act like nothing happened? Well, nothing did happen. Should I run? Do I want him to know me?_

I wasn't looking for anything right now, that much was sure. The idea of relationships and love seemed so..._far_, as if the idea was something that couldn't quite capture my interest. But when I thought back to the night, laughing, so at ease, I suddenly wondered if it was possible to be friends with this guy.

My eyes scanned the eyes turned towards us and I hesitated. _Maybe not... I know what Jules means when she said she doesn't want to get involved with that crowd..._

"I... I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" Dick suddenly inquired, and I jumped, looking at him in surprise as his brows creased softly. "I don't mean to be, I was just hoping—"

"No, no, not at all." I quickly shook my head, Dick's lips turned upwards and I struggled to find the right words. "I'm _whelmed_, I guess." His smile broadened. "You're—You're fine, you did nothing wrong. I, wow, I'm just not sure how to go about this."

"I'm just a nice, charming guy offering to chat." Dick shrugged, smiling good naturedly as I arched a brow. "I think we can work with that, right?"

"...yeah." I smiled softly, rubbing the back of my head before settling back into the chair, shoulder slumping slightly. "Without the charming of course."

"Ouch. I thought we were friends now."

"You'll have to work for that title."

"I guess we should start then." Dick's eyes narrowed almost playfully and I paused, looking confused as he added. "With our _actual _names."

My eyes widened, and for a moment, a trickle of alarm flashed through me. "How'd you—" _Was I that obvious?_

His gaze flickered before he smiled. "It takes you a full five minutes to respond to that name, and that night you told me, I realized a sign offering a sale for Delilah's Deli was flashing a few feet away."

"Oh." _I guess I was. _I blinked at Dick and he gazed back, smiling slightly as he waited. I shifted, opening my mouth to reply when the phone beside me buzzed and I shot it a quick glance, Ryan's name flashing across the screen. I blinked, but before I could do anything more, a voice spoke up beside us.

"Oh my god." Dick and I glanced up to where Lauren blinked, gaping at Dick as he blinked as well, and I stared up at her as her eyes went wide. "You're _Dick Grayson_."

Dick blinked, smiling slightly. "I am."

I rounded on the teen in front of me, eyes widening. "Wait, you're Dick _Grayson_? As in Bruce Wayne's ward?"

Dick turned, looking surprised now as he stared at me. "Yeah, I thought you knew—"

"_Dude_," Lauren turned to me, eyes wide like saucers as she pointed, unabashedly at Dick, who blinked once more, looking slightly unsettled. "How do you know _Dick Grayson_?"

"I..." I paused, trying to find the right way to explain this without causing any explanations. Dick glanced to me, looking curious as if to see what I would say and I could only blink like a dumb fish, mouth agape as I tried to wrap my head around this new situation.

_I almost slept with Dick Grayson? Bruce Wayne's ward, billionaire playboy, the practical heart of Gotham... _It all finally clicked and I suddenly wanted to shoot myself for being so _oblivious. _How could I have not noticed? _I went to school with him for goodness sake._

My phone buzzed again and I blinked, remembering Ryan and what his text meant. I stood abruptly, Lauren stepping back and Dick looking up in surprise, the look in his eyes quickly changing to alarm as I gathered my books in my arms. I met Lauren's gaze and answered quickly. "We ate donuts together a few nights ago."

The blonde blinked, looking puzzled as I rounded over to Dick. "It was great seeing you again, um; hope to do this again sometime!"

Before anything else could be said, I turned on my heel and bolted, ignoring Dick's shout over my shoulder as I booked it out of the café as fast as I could, shuffling through my pocket for my phone at the same time.

_Please don't let today be a crazy day._

* * *

><p>"We're going after <em>whom <em>now?"

"_Luis Martinez." _Came Ryan's quick reply as I slid out the parts from my duffle bag, reassembling the sniper rifle before me and setting up the bipod for the weapon up on the cargo box, hidden between the cracks of two large boxes and several feet away from the movement several feet below me. _"Dealer for some drug ring—looks like we're actually doing something good tonight."_

"Jail would be the better choice." I muttered, polishing off the barrel and with gloved hands slipping the bullets in, wary of fingerprints.

"_So the cold_ assassin_ does have a heart!" _Ryan exclaimed and I rolled my eyes as he sighed. _"True, but just try and make yourself feel better with this; he's also the head of some human trafficking circles, teenage to younger girls. I guess we're doing the world a favor taking out this one."_

_Maybe. _I angled the rifle and peered through the telescope lens, catching sight of the men down below in clear view. I settled onto my stomach and propped my chin on the rest, cocking the gun and angling it towards the heads down below. "What's he look like?"

"_Six feet, roughly. Large, bulky, stubble and bushy sideburns, oh, this should be easy—scar down the left eye." _I scanned the men below and locked onto our target. A tall, burly man as Ryan had described, a cigar hanging down from the corner of his lips, eyes sunken in and shallow despite his clean cut suit, and thin, pale scar down the left eye. _"Got him?"_

"In sight and ready." A large truck, sleek and simple, pulled up alongside them and I waited, gazing at the vehicle for a moment before I spoke up again. "What kind of a deal is this guy making tonight?"

"_Fresh shipment. Whether its girls or drugs, I'm not sure." _A moment passed between them. _"Want to find out?"_

"One step ahead of you." I gently tugged the goggles propped on top of my head and tugged them down over my mask, flicking a switch on the side as everything turned infrared. My gaze traveled to the truck and I froze, shoulder stiffening before I exhaled softly. "Live cargo."

Ryan was silent as I tugged the goggles down to hang around my neck. I gazed at the truck thoughtfully for a moment, running a mental list through my head of what kind of weapons I had on me. "What are our orders tonight exactly?"

"_Orders are specific tonight; we're not to fire off until he finishes the deal." _Ryan answered, and I could hear his lips turn upwards as he added. _"But nothing about the cargo."_

"I see." I reached into my duffle bag, searching through and pulling out a rifle identical to the one already set up. I slipped the red tipped bullets in and took aim at the truck, waiting for a clear view until the man beside it shifted, and I pulled the trigger.

The recoil jerked the gun back in my hands, but the bullet flew through the air silently, sharply, slamming into the bottom back wheels and breaking through the rubber. I waited a moment for any reaction, when there was none I settled back into place, aiming the gun once more.

Ryan whistled. _"Where'd you get those?"_

"I've got a guy." I answered cryptically. The bullet should have not only taken out the tires, but released pools of a polymer base that would bind the broken rubber to the ground, leaving the vehicle immobile.

Ryan sighed, the sound of tapping keys reaching my ears until he paused briefly. _"...you free tonight?"_

"Not for you."

"_Ouch. But seriously, coffee and donuts? I've been looking into some things lately, about the guys we've been working for; I think you might want to know more about it." _Ryan's offer made me pause briefly, curiosity flickering in the farthest corners of my mind.

"I thought it was better if we just did as told and cut our ties?"

"_And we will, I'm starting to get the feel this is about to get a lot bigger." _Ryan answered. _"But I think it's just weird how we've been targeting all these guys connected to some lab development, and now a drug dealer?"_

"Orders are orders. As long as we get paid."

"_Cheap much? Either way, I'll pick you up at the docks when this is over, meet me by the east bay." _I rolled my eyes but relented. If Ryan was looking into things, it was worth at least glancing over. Even if there was enough on my mind as it was, it seemed _dandy _to just add more worries to the mix.

_I already need to figure out how I'm going to handle tomorrow. _I sighed, rubbing my eyes and shifting as I adjusted the lens. _Dick Grayson... Small world I guess._

In all honesty, when I'd attended Gotham Academy, I hadn't known about him or who he was until later in the year when it was a _crime _not to know _Bruce Wayne's _ward. I faintly recalled passing by, spotting him once or twice maybe, but never interacting. We'd been on opposite sides of this world, and it'd never crossed my mind to worry about his presence.

_And suddenly he is. _I frowned. Then again, it wasn't as if he was causing any problems, mostly just a sudden disruption to my supposedly normal life at school, and the idea of just talking to the guy didn't seem too bad...right?

"...Ryan."

"_Yes, M.B?"_

"...Say you met a girl, total stranger—"

"_Is she cute?"_

"Sure—and you decided to go home with her, one-night stand kind of thing, but you guys end up talking the whole night, you get to know her a bit, and she stays over. But the next day you find out she goes to your school, how should you act?"

"_Well, that depends. How far did we get?"_

"...um, not..._that _far? Say you thought about it, but she decided last minute it wasn't what she wanted and you just talked the rest of the night, but it wasn't _bad_, you know?"

"_...If she was worth it, I'd want to get to know her first, see if there's a possibility for anything there. If not, hey, she might be cool enough to still be friend with." _I could imagine his shrug as he added. _"I'm still friends with tons of the girls I used to date."_

"Are all of them computers you dumped?"

"_I have a life outside our nightly activities, unlike you." _Ryan huffed, pausing before he continued. _"Why do you ask?"_

"No reason."

"_Well, if you asked something so specific that must mean that—"_

"Target is stepping into range, briefcase in hand." I reported, bringing my eye back to the lens as I paused, adjusting the gun and flicking off the safety. "Ready to fire on command."

"_Wait until the briefcase is delivered to the recipient." _Ryan ordered, and I stilled, waiting for the cue as the men below me chatted, a tall, towering man in a hooded robe stepping from the shadows and speaking with Luis. _"Then you're free to fire."_

"Roger that."

* * *

><p>"The moment that briefcase touches his hand we move." Nightwing ordered into his com, perched atop a cargo shipment as he waited in the shadows, watching the men below him silently. "This deal is not meant to be completed, you understand?"<p>

"_Roger that, Alpha squad moving out." _Miss Martian replied, and Nightwing watched silently as a truck came to a rolling halt beside the men, the kidnapped and missing girls most likely inside.

"Robin, run a scan on the vehicle."

"_Scanning." _Robin replied quickly, a moment passed. _"Seven heat signatures inside, the kidnapped girls are here."_

"On my cue, the moment that briefcase touches his hand, backs will turn. Miss Martian, you and Wondergirl will see to the rescue of the girls. Robin, Beast Boy, our focus will be on taking these guys out, understand?"

"_Crystal."_

"_Noted."_

Nightwing tensed, ready to move as he rocked back on his heels, a breeze fluttering past. This particular traffic line had been tracked for weeks now, and finally the chance to rescue the young girls had risen, and without a moment to waste the team was on it. Though other thoughts lingered in the back of his mind, Nightwing set aside his personal troubles and focused on the mission at hand.

But _damn_, she just had to run away again, didn't she? A frown touched his lips. Somehow, someway, fate had bestowed upon him some lucky chance as he'd stepped into the café, intent on some caffeine in his system before the mission tonight, and there she'd been. Dark locks pulled back into a ponytail, messy and loose as she read through some textbooks, eyes like a pale, glistening jade focused on the task at hand.

At first he hadn't been able to wrap his mind around her presence until it clicked, and he realized the girl he'd been searching for with the fake identity was _right in front of him_. Just like that. No hunting, excessive searching, she was just _there._

If there was a fate, this had to be it.

A grin had split his lips and he'd walked to her table, his senses coming alive as he'd neared her. _What were the odds? _Ideas pooling into his head as he walked toward her, he'd been intent on at _least _getting her number and _real _name this time. She was... interesting. He knew for certain he wanted to get to know her better, whether or not in various ways he had yet to settle on, but somewhere to start would have been nice.

And then she really _had _run.

And he'd been left there, staring in surprise at the now empty space before him with a thousand eyes watching his every move, wondering why a girl had run away from _Dick Grayson_. Her friend, who he'd later found out was named Lauren, had been eager to introduce herself and keep him company though, but when he pulled out the topic of his mystery girl she paused, eyed him thoughtfully and shrugged, claiming it wasn't her place to reveal what she didn't want revealed.

Mildly impressed by her loyalty to her friend and faintly annoyed because it'd be so much _easier _with a name, he'd shrugged, talked a little more and left.

And he really didn't want to resort to scans and hacking into the database to satisfy his curiosity—that was pushing it.

"_Targets are approaching the case." _Robin reported and Nightwing tensed, perching over the edge of the shipment but sticking to the shadows. _"Ready to attack."_

His eyes watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to give the signal. The men down below nodded, the leader of this meeting raising the briefcase toward the cloaked figure. A brief handshake and the two turned away from each other. Nightwing stood, his muscles tightening as he readied himself for the dive. "Now—"

A sharp whistle through the air, brief, sleek as something glinted in the moonlight and out of his view. Nightwing's eyes narrowed and realization clicked as the leader halted, stunned, until the man crumpled to the ground. _"Everyone wait! We've got a gunshot—sniper, Robin, can you pinpoint his location?"_

"_It came somewhere westward, I can't tell." _Robin sounded frustrated for a moment until he quickly thought back. _"I'll check it out—"_

"_No, stick with Beast Boy, the mission is still ago, I want you two on alert, I don't think they know we're here." _Nightwing's eyes traveled upwards to where he'd seen the bullet glint past. _This is unexpected..._

The men down below were moving quickly, raising guns upwards and running for cover as the cloaked man with the briefcase was ushered away. Nightwing's eyes narrowed beneath his mask and he waited in silence as two men stopped below him, scanning the cargo tops for their unknown assailant. _What's a sniper doing out here?_

A sudden thought crossed him but he shook it aside. No, Jason had no business here; especially if he found out they were here already. He waited a moment before thinking back quickly. _"Take them out, Miss Martian, Wondergirl, handle the girls. And stay clear, we still have a gunman out there."_

Without another word Nightwing leapt down atop the unsuspecting men below.

* * *

><p>The moment the bullet flew and Luis fell, I was up, shifting and darting over the crates as I snuck my way downwards as the men below were thrown into a frenzy, shouts and orders flying left and right as they prepared to hunt down and protect themselves. I rolled my eyes, landing atop another cargo box and taking aim. "Target is terminated."<p>

"_Roger that, you may proceed as you wish." _Ryan answered, the sound of typing keys stopped. _"M.B, I'm picking up dead frequencies—"_

A group of men made their way toward the truck and I paused as two slipped into the driver's seat, the other three making their way to the back. I thought about it for a moment before shrugging, bringing the gun up and pulling the trigger back.

The three men on their way to the truck never made it, and neither did my shot. I froze as two figures swung down from above, knocking the men out and delivering quick blows and kicks, the younger boy morphing into a tiger—_holy shit_—and lunging at another group of men as gunshots rang in the air, echoing loud and clear.

My mind raced and I quickly retreated to the shadow of the cargo bay, sticking to the back as far as I could as I cursed beneath my breath. _Now they had to show up? _"Ryan, the—"

"_Yeah, cameras just picked them up." _He cursed, tapping away and shoving something aside in the background. _"Stay where you are, I can't see you. Let's see, one, two—three, three so far, possibly more. Think you can get away?"_

"It's what I do best." I muttered, eyeing the clearing as men and bullets flew this way and that, Robin and Beast Boy—that was his name!—took goons out left and right. The cloaked man had disappeared from my view, and my gaze landed on the truck where the back was suddenly wrenched apart by a young blonde girl. _That takes care of that then._

I needed to get out of here, _now._

_They don't know I'm here yet, only that someone is. _I scanned the area around me and slipped through a wedge between two cargo boxes, pressing myself flat as I inched my way across the platform. _I'm westward, so I've got to get to the boxes out back and make a break for it... _A bullet recoiled off the metal next to me and I paused, blinking in surprise before I grumbled under my breath. _Amateurs._

"Gather up what you can—we're leaving boys!" I glanced to where men were beginning to pile into sleek black vans, pulling away with a screech of tires as the ones left behind battled out with the heroes, only to be knocked down. "You know what to do!"

A man ran past me, something in his hands and I shot a foot out, his legs crumpling beneath him as I swung my arm down onto his head, knocking him out as he fell to the floor. My eyes landed on the trigger switch and I paused, eyes widening as I glanced back to the truck where the blonde girl was helping the young girl's out of the van and ushering them to cover.

_Leave._

I grasped the trigger switch, eyeing the contraption and cursing, it was useless to do anything unless I knew where the bomb was. My eyes darted around the cargo bay, stepping outwards and over the man as a bullet whizzed past my head, if they're the type to burn whatever's left behind...

_The truck. _I froze, turning and snapping my gaze to the large vehicle at hand, the blonde girl and other girls most likely still onboard. _Shit. _A metal box glinted from the edge of the driver's side, bright numbers ticking down, but it was too far to make out the count.

But before a thought or a move could be made on my part a figure landed before me, knocking out and delivering a swift punch to another goon. My eyes widened and Robin whirled around at the presence behind him, raising his fists and pausing at my figure. He paused, confusion flickering across his face and I thanked my decision to wear my mask tonight as he seemed to try and settle for whether not I was friend or foe when his gaze dipped down to the trigger in my hand.

_Well, shit._

"It's not what it looks—"

His mask widened before seemed to harden and he lunged. I cursed, stepping back and ducking when he swung outwards, stepping forward and swinging his feet outwards in sharp kicks. I ducked beneath him, blocking his blows and glancing from side to side for some leeway—this was supposed to be _covert._

The metal at my side felt cold and I squared my shoulders, turning as he brought his leg up for a round house kick. "They're just kids!"

"If you would just—" I groaned as he barely caught my head, his fist swinging upwards. I reeled back and nearly stumbled over a fallen body behind me. My eyes widened and Robin surged forward, hand outstretched for the trigger as I cursed.

My arm flung outwards, tossing the small metal thing aside and Robin's gaze turned toward it for a second. I lunged forward, head slamming hard into his and he staggered, nearly falling back as I surged upwards and tugging my gun free and taking a knee as I took aim at the truck. _If I can just hit the wire..._

There was a loud, screeching caw and I ducked as a large green hawk swooped down, talons extended and nearly clawing my eyes out. I glanced upwards and Robin surged, tackling me to the ground as I felt the air rush out of my lungs. "Beast Boy—the trigger!"

"It's been pulled already, _kid_." I snapped, bucking my hips upwards and bringing my legs up. Robin jerked his head from the near kick and I took the chance to land once more on my feet and back a safe distance away. "If your friend hadn't stopped me I would've—"

"_Whoa, whoa," _Ryan's voice suddenly crackled to life. _"Who are you—shit! M.B, get out of there! What are you doing? They see you! I mean, they don't know who you are but—"_

"Killed more innocent lives, I get it." Robin snapped back, cold and brutal, and my mind flickered to the soft smile and the worried tone from before. _Man_, it all changes once you're on the other side, doesn't it? "Face it, you're outnumbered—"

"I'm not here for you." I answered curtly, bringing my gun up once more and turning. Robin tensed, shooting forward and I rolled my eyes. _The thanks I get for trying to do something nice._

My finger pulled the trigger, the bullet flying. Robin's foot quickly knocked the gun aside, and I winced, my finger getting caught in the attack as I recoiled. But the shot was made and the bullet made its mark, zipping through wires and cutting off whatever countdown had started on the bomb. Our gazes darted to the now dead numbers on the bomb and Robin stilled as I scoffed. "You're welcome."

He quickly rounded on me. "Who _are _you? What are you doing here if you're not with them—" Realization dawned on him and I was already scouting the area, looking for a way out of this without getting tracked.

"Hiya!" A roar left opened jaws and I ducked to the side as a wolf came flying my way, teeth bared as he stood beside Robin. "Last one to take out!"

"Wait, Beast Boy—"

My fingers hovered over the trigger and I slipped my gun back into its holster, whirling around and sprinting across the cargo bay, over fallen bodies as footsteps echoed after me. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _I glanced back and cursed at the fast approaching mound of green fur. "Ryan, I need a way out—"

"_Scoping. Take a sharp left—watch out!" _A brush of air whizzed be me as I ducked my head, narrowly missing a hard eskrima stick. My eyes landed on a narrowed mask and I sucked in a breath as the towering figure above me lunged, the bird emblem bold against the dark color of his suit.

Nightwing.

"_Man, we're in big—alright, if you can shake him off, I can navigate you out without any followers." _Ryan began quickly. _"I need you to hold him off as long as you can while I access the cables running through here."_

_He makes it sound so easy. _My eyes widened and I ducked to the side and Robin brought his leg down, narrowly catching my head as I rolled to the side and swiped my own foot out. The raven haired hero leapt upwards, bringing his arm down as I brought my foot up to block the attack, foot shaking under the strain before I ducked to the side.

Fighting Robin had kept me on my toes, but this was something else. I dived to the side and took a few steps back, Nightwing coiled and ready to strike, mask narrowed at me as I sighed, running a hand through my ponytail. I did _not _want to fight. There was a reason why I _sniped _people, damn it. And with the way things were going, I could only hold my own against them for so long until I really was outnumbered.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this." I ducked another blow and parried a kick with my own block as I did a summersault backwards and landed a few feet away, bringing my hands up and narrowing my eyes at the hero in front of me. "I'm not here for _you_."

"Maybe not," his voice was deep, and it made all attention focus on him as he stood, muscled and ready to go. "But the moment you pulled that trigger, you made yourself a target."

_I will not sit through one of these life is meaningful speeches. _My eyes narrowed and I rolled my eyes, Nightwing's gaze hardening as I stepped back, gazing at him silently. "You have your orders, I have mine."

"Alright, then let's start from square one." Nightwing smirked and surged forward, I backed up as he swung his arm around and the stick barely hit the side of my head, cuffing my ear as I ducked. He stepped forward and I took one back, eyes widening when my back pressed against the cool metal of the cargo shipment. _Shit. _An eskrima rod pressed up against my throat and I gazed back at Nightwing through my masquerade mask as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you and who do you work for?"

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name before you give your own." I chided, patting my sides and holding my hands up innocently.

"Nightwing. It's a pleasure." The stick pressed further against my jugular and I raised my chin upwards slightly. "And you?"

I raised my head upwards to avoid being suffocated into submission as I cracked a small smirk his way. "Mockingbird. _Nice to meet you_."

"_Shit. Shit. Shit." _Ryan panicked in my ear, rummaging about who knew where before I heard an engine rev to life. _"Well, at least you're getting your name out right? Haha—shit, okay, uh, I got it! Keep talking sweet cheeks, you'll know your cue, just give me a minute!"_

"Who do you work for?" Nightwing pressed harder against me, and the smell of gunpowder and the night air wafted around him, thick and cool.

"Alone." I ground out, hearing Ryan scoff as he tapped away at keys.

The stick pressed harder and I let out an annoyed breath, wheezing slightly. "I do—assassin for hire kind of thing, you know? Just taking jobs as I get them."

A look of disgust seemed to flicker across his face and I felt a hot wave of defense wash over me, my eyes narrowing as he tipped his head downwards. "You know, people like him, I get." He nodded towards the fallen and now long cold body of Luis and back to me. "But people like you—you _have _a choice."

_You don't know me. _My eyes narrowed, eyes like sharp pieces of jade as my lips curled back in a scowl. "Shows how much you know, Bird Boy. _Nothing_."

"_I'm sensing personal motives." _Ryan commented offhandedly and I narrowed my eyes above Nightwing's head to where a camera was most likely focused somewhere to the side. _"Close, sweetie. Alright, on my count."_

"Who hired you?" Nightwing pushed forward and I narrowed my eyes, done with speaking with him—he wanted to categorize me? Fine. I didn't owe him an explanation, I didn't owe _any _of them an explanation, and I doubted they'd lend an ear to listen to some sappy story.

Because there _was _none.

"Why do you care? Jail would be no better." A look of momentary surprise seemed to flicker across his face, small, miniscule, and it was quickly hidden by his impassive stare. "One day they'll get out—if anything, you can see this as a favor."

_That's wrong. _A small voice inside me whispered, and I shrugged it off. Thinking the way I used to, the way I _still _did, wouldn't help me out here. It would only slow me down. _If he got the chance to go to jail, maybe he would've changed._

But I couldn't afford to think like that.

His face twisted, as if an unpleasant memory had flickered through his head. My lips curled upwards into a feral smile, eyes sharp as I shrugged. "What's done is done. You can say what you'd like, but he was doing his job, your doing yours, and I'm doing mine."

"I can't go back in time," Nightwing agreed, but he reached behind him, the glint of metal cuffs catching my eye and I paused. "But I can give you the chance you didn't give him—_the right decision._"

"_He really thinks he can jail our bird that easy?" _Ryan laughed and I cracked a crooked, halfhearted smile. _"Count to five."_

"It's a crime to lock up a song bird," I met his gaze beneath that mask, however he actually looked, whoever he actually was, I gazed at him, a trickle of envy at the idea of see easily being someone else flaring through for a moment, but only a moment.

Nightwing's gaze narrowed and I smiled, eyes glittering mischievously as the lights around us flickered. "All Mockingbirds ever do is sing their hearts out, you know."

"_Now."_

The telephone wires and posts providing light all over the harbor flickered and burst, electricity and sparks flying in all directions as the light went out, bathing every one of us in darkness. I surged forward, Nightwing's form barely visible in the pitch darkness as I slipped out from his momentary shock and ran, scaling cargo boxes and leaping across gaps as I ran along the top, the light of the moon, flickering over and casting a long shadow.

A birdarang impaled itself into the metal next to me and I smirked, glancing back, a rush of adrenaline flowing through me.

"You'll have to bring clippers next time to stop this bird from flying!" I laughed, loose and breezy and took off down the darkened road, Ryan directing me through the radio as the people behind me broke off and attempted to split, trying to maneuver through the sudden darkness.

I slipped a gun from my holster and took aim behind me, Ryan changing my direction as I shot blindly into the dark. But the shot made its mark and the propane tank let out a low, furious hiss before it ignited, plumes of smoke and flame rising upwards into the sky as I bolted off in the other direction.

And like that, I was gone.

* * *

><p>"We just got away from <em>heroes<em>, and not some random wannabe—_real _Justice League worthy heroes!" I couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside me as I grinned from ear to ear, bouncing my leg up and down eagerly. "Can you believe it? Skilled assassin or what?"

"What." Ryan easily answered. I shot him a glare and he simply grinned in return, holding his hands up. "Hey, where would you be without me guiding you?"

"There wouldn't have been a problem if you'd been watching out for them _in the first place._"

The diner we were in was near empty, a waitress cleaning off the counters as we sat in a booth towards the back, secluded and cozy from the few people still lingering this late at night. The atmosphere was warm, but the air was dry, this sort of pit stop feel to the entire place.

"Slip up. I was too busy trying to re-hack into the systems." The blonde shrugged, reaching over and taking the sugar from me as he poured it into his coffee—a surprise, since he normally took it black. "That was _close_; I'm not going to lie."

"Very." I agreed, but my lips turned upwards anyway as I leaned forward. "But we still got away from heroes."

"Did you see the look on his face when you called that last line out to him? Cheesy much."

"Am I not allowed to gloat once in awhile? We got away from _Batman's _partners—these guys are top notch, aren't they?" I grinned, settling back and taking a sip from the vanilla milkshake I ordered as I added. "I think we could take them on. I just wasn't prepared this time."

"Forget the Shadows," Ryan held his cup up and clinked my own glass against his. "We're on a class of our own."

"And besides, I don't do jail." I took a long sip and sighed contentedly. "I've got mouths too feed back at home."

"You know, I bet they'd try and reform you—draft you into their little team, you know? They seem like the type."

"Maybe for kids who have a choice." I plucked the cherry resting atop the whip cream and slipped it into my mouth. "I don't think they want a murderer on their team of goodies."

"Makes your cause all the more heartbreaking." Ryan grinned. "The cold hearted assassin brought toward the light, throwing aside all she's ever known and plunging into the world of morals and tights—"

"I'll shoot myself in the foot first." I answered flatly. "I don't do tights."

"I think you could pull them off. Especially with those curves you keep hidden under all those jackets—"

"_No tights._"

"But you're so half _done_." Ryan whined, tapping idly at his computer for a moment before he turned back to me. "You've got this nice mask, cool sort of outfit going on, and then you do _nothing _with it."

"I stay in civvies when I can." I retorted with a roll of my eyes. "The mask just keeps people like them from hunting me down."

_And it reminds me that I can still put it away. _I added silently, twirling the straw in the cup as my lids lowered. _I can keep this world away from them, from the people who really matter the most._

I would never let them get involved.

"Either way, check these out." Ryan slid his laptop over to me and I grasped the top, bringing it closer as photos and files appeared on the screen. "This is what I was talking about earlier, the guys who've been ever so generous lately."

I skimmed over the files, brows slowly creasing as I read over the requests, forums left behind from underground sites, news, past mission reports and letter requests. My eyes locked onto the photo of our latest targets, some from before as well, and Ryan brought his coffee to his lips. "You think they're like the Shadows?"

"Close, but different." The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure how to pin them down exactly, but they have it out for these guys doing testing on this metagene thing—the shipment of kids earlier? They were about to be sold off to some lab for god knows what."

The thought suddenly made me sick. The milkshake at my side suddenly very unappetizing as my stomach heaved and my jaw clenched. The idea of what would have happened to them... what might've occurred... It was one thing, I guess, selling these kids off to losers paying for a nice body, but it was another, gut twisting feel when you imagined what would have happened at a _lab_.

_Jules could be one of them just as easy. _I let out a slow breath, gazing at the files and then slowly glancing up to Ryan. "What's the take from all of this?"

"I get that you've got your own thing going on," Ryan held his hands up, and I felt the need to remind him that no, I trusted no one else to watch my back for me, but I kept silent. "But if you want my input on this—I say one more mission. One more assignment and we pull out from them, no more. I don't want to get into anything to heavy."

"Yeah." _Tell me about it. _I would stick to the for hire gig I had going on. If someone wanted a job done, fine. That was how it was, that was how it would be, nothing more, nothing less. "Do we have a new one already?"

"Second tab." Ryan ran a hand through his hair and settled back against the leather booth. "I haven't read it yet, but it's big, M.B—_big_. The bounty on this one is... well, _huge_, especially from what we're used too, and they're offering it up front."

My finger hovered over the mouse pad, jade eyes looking up at him carefully. "How much?"

"...eight hundred thousand."

I glanced up at him sharply—those were _big _numbers, and Ryan nodded, setting his cup down. "They're willing to push to a million—_a million_. I don't know who they want dead, but this has to be the president or something if they're willing to pay this much."

_One million... _I stilled, gazing at the blinding screen in front of me. Juliette's face, smiling, grinning as she brought home another great report card, her uniform old and worn out from being used before, the scholarship the only thing keeping her in such a great school. Hell, my own tuition depended on the scholarship I'd managed to snag, and the fees from my job covered rent and my other school fees where Dad's paycheck couldn't.

But it would be enough. Juliette could finish school and I could put her through whatever college she wanted to go to, she could follow whatever dreams she had. I could get dad to quit his lame job and help him find somewhere stable—it wouldn't feed us all forever, but it would be _more _than enough. We could move if we wanted to—somewhere nice, better. They could live the life they deserved.

All at the cost of one person's life.

"Just click it." Ryan groaned, covering his face with his hands. "The suspense is killing me—what world leader are we murdering? The mafia? The president?"

My finger hit the pad and the tab opened up. I scrolled down the cryptic message we often got for the missions, looking for the target profile. I clicked once more and the screen popped up, files and images appearing before me.

The world slowed, my heart fell to the bottoms of hell where perhaps after all of this, it would stay there permanently. For once in a long time, my blood ran cold, my eyes widening slightly and I held my breath as if right then and there, we'd be shot dead for even fathoming the very idea before us.

"What? Who is it? _Talk to me._" Ryan ordered and I swallowed, face unusually pale as I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. _Shit._

This couldn't be real, could it?

"...Nightwing."

"...like the hero?"

"No, the bird, _yes_, the hero." I snapped, my blood pumping as I drummed my fingers across the table nervously. "They want us to kill _the _Nightwing." _Holy shit._

"Holy shit." Ryan voiced aloud my thoughts, eyes growing round as he settled back into his seat, pale and gazing at the laptop before us in disbelief, a wide profile view of the target gazing back at us. "This... this is big."

A moment of silence, terse and frozen as we mulled over the sudden hurdle—hell, the freaking _mountain _thrown in our path. _One more mission, one more mission and we'd pull out._

But could we even do it?

"Do you think you can do it?" Ryan said finally and I paused, gazing at the figure, the fight from before still fresh in my mind as I stared hard at the photo. They wanted us to kill a hero—and not just any hero. They wanted _Nightwing _dead. This was a man trained and ready for combat, skilled, advanced, beyond any scientist or drug dealer or politician, and aiming a gun at him was picking a fight with Batman—no, the entire Justice League.

What had he done wrong?

_Nothing. _A voice whispered. _Nothing but good, and you're about to take him away from this world and everyone he loves for the price of what?_

_Their happiness. _I gently pulled the top of laptop down, closing the screen and sliding it over towards Ryan. My stomach clenching in a sick, twisted feeling like I'd never felt before. _No_. That wasn't right; I had felt something like this before.

The very first time I'd pulled that trigger.

"I've never failed a mission." I said finally, placing my hands down on the table as Ryan watched me carefully, and I was careful myself, letting nothing slip past.

In this world, sometimes things were done simply because _people _were wrong, twisted. And sometimes, things were done because people were fighting for their own goals, their own dreams. I didn't know Nightwing, the first time I'd ever heard his voice had been tonight, and for all I knew, he'd dedicated his entire life to saving people, to making this world better. He might have a family, friends, a lover, a_ future_.

But in this world, motives collided, and in such cases, two missions, to ideals intent on making it to the top would have to battle it out. He had his reasons, I had mine. And in this case, no matter the greater good he could do, my focus was on the greater good of two people, and seeing to it that I could do everything I could for them.

In this case, I would make sure that it was _me _then, that would come out on top.

_But was this really worth it?_

"How long do we have to decide?" I said finally, and Ryan looked thoughtful before he replied.

"Three days. If we accept, they send the first payment upfront."

"...I'm going to think about it." I slipped my hand into my duffle and rummaged around for some bills, Ryan held up his hand and shook his head and I paused before slapping a five down anyway and standing. "Give me a night, alright? I... This just seems a little different."

"Go for it," Ryan inclined his head, smiling faintly. "I knew you had a heart somewhere beneath all that cold hard cash."

"And any appreciation for you is much further down."

"_Ouch_. Need a ride back?"

"I'll catch the bus." I glanced to my watch, pausing briefly before I added. "Maybe the subway if they're still running. See you."

"Good night." Ryan offered, and I nodded curtly at him, not sparing those searching eyes another glance as I slipped out of the diner, offering the lady at the counter a small smile and slipping out into the darkness of the night.

The cold air that greeted me was like a slap to the face, harsh and reprimanding for every awful deed I'd done, and I met it head on as I burrowed down into my jacket, seeking some relief from the onslaught as I trudged onwards down the street toward the nearest station.

My phone began to vibrate and I shuffled through and pulled it out, frowning at Juliette's number and taking note of the time—what was she doing up this late?—and gently clicking the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Are you on your way home?"_ Groggy, she must have just woken up and noticed I still wasn't there. A small smile touched my lips and I trudged onwards, the wind a simple ghost of a reminder as I made my way to the station. _"It's late."_

"I always come home late."

"_Then come home earlier so I don't lose sleep."_ She mumbled, and I laughed, finding myself once more on a bench as I waited for a bus to arrive, the moon the only thing watching me tonight. _"Come home soon."_

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!<strong>

**Dick's finally made his reappearance in our dear assassin's life, and I promise, he's here to stay for a long time. :) To the disdain of our main character of course, I mean, what can she do when you have a certain vigilante rich boy battling for a spot in both your lives? **_**Enjoy **_**the ride of course.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all so much for your comments, favorites, and follows, it's wonderful to know so many of you support and like the story so far, as well as the character, and I hope you'll continue to do so and offer this author your wonderful, amazing support. ;)**

**While I'm not to sure if I want it to follow the storyline yet, I've got my own plot in the works for our Mockingbird. It's amusing to me to imagine her shooting guns at the Reach invaders.**

**THANKS FOR READING YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-Out!**


	4. Her choice, his curiosity

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl's Guide to Killing Heroes<strong>

Chapter Four: Her choice, his curiosity

"_I was left to my own devices,_

_Many days, fell away, with nothing to show,_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we loved."_

_-"Pompeii" Bastille_

* * *

><p><em>Mt. Justice<em>

_April 7 _

"Any news?"

Nightwing shook his head as Robin came to stand beside him, watching as his practically older brother and mentor sifted through files and databases, the main hologram beside him an image of the sniper they'd encountered the night before.

Jade green eyes, pale and sharp beneath a black masquerade mask was the only thing keeping her identity a secret from them. Long black locks pulled into a messy ponytail, decked in tight leather shorts and boots, with a jacket over a zip up. There were shots of her at different angles, but all were taken from last night, nothing from past history in League bases coming up for their mystery assassin.

Nightwing shifted a hand to his hip, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully at the scattering of files and reports before him. Aside from what they'd logged in last night, and a few—very few—statements of rumors along underground sites of a sharp-shooter for hire that never failed a mission, there was _nothing _on this Mockingbird.

Blue eyes were thoughtful beneath his mask, and he tapped a few keys and watched as the picture pulled up alongside the files, her file newly created from the encounter last night. Robin was silent, shifting through the documents until he spoke. "Could she be the one who took down Holman and King?"

"Possibly." Nightwing felt it was plausible, almost reasonable considering the sudden appearance of the sniper, but it was a chance, considering how vast the number of assassins out there was. "But then there's the chance we just happened to run into her while she was on her own job."

_But she was good. _The rumors of never failing a mission were bound to be true from the skills she'd displayed. It was raw, ruthless fighting, unrefined in a way that made it its own. Not to mention if she had the skills of a sniper, they'd have to keep their eyes on the rooftops in case she should appear again.

But the idea itself seemed faint. From what he could tell, she really was the kind you called up when you needed a job done, an assassin for hire, nothing more. And in that case, her missions would never link together, her targets would be random, and they'd never be able to pin down where she showed up next.

"But what really bugs me," Nightwing tapped a key and the floor rose upwards, a small table with several bullet shells and the strange red tipped ones that she'd used coming to light. "Are these guys here."

"Any fingerprints?" Robin carefully lifted the shell without getting his own markings on it, and Nightwing shook his head. The two turned their gaze to the red tipped casings and Robin frowned. "Are these signature?"

"Still tracking to find a manufacturer, but these are all custom." Nightwing sighed. "But the problem is what those are for—they're filled with an excess release of polymer fibers that when it collided with the tires of the truck, popped the wheel and made it stick to the ground."

"So it couldn't get away..." Robin's eyes widened. "When I was fighting her, I thought she'd pulled the trigger on some bomb, but she stopped the countdown before anyone got hurt."

"She had her own mission that night," Nightwing turned, gazing at the picture of the crooked grin assassin before them. "But she didn't intend on letting those girls get away."

"...so she has some morals then?" Robin crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at the image before him. "If she was assigned to kill Luis, then she should've left right after."

"But she didn't, and that's what's bugging me." He _hated _when villains weren't...well, weren't totally _bad. _"She helped us."

Lines got blurred and morals got harder to distinguish when you couldn't tell whether or not to hand cuff them or thank them. She was a murderer, but she wasn't low enough to let those innocent girls get caught in any harm. It messed with whether or not you should treat them honestly or what they deserved. It was clear she wasn't above taking lives, but she was well enough to save ones as well.

And normally when that was the case, it meant there was a chance that they could be turned away from all of this.

_But we all know how that can turn out. _He thought to Bruce's constant dance with Catwoman and all those failed attempts at turning bad guys good.

"_You don't know anything about me." _Her eyes, cold, sharp, lips pulled back into a scowl. He tapped his fingers along the hologram and inhaled. _But then again, there are a lot of cases where people have turned good._

"We won't stop looking up more information on her," Nightwing said finally, turning to Robin he added. "But there's no way to know for sure if she'll appear again. For all we know, it may be the last time we ever here from her."

_Unlike a certain girl I know. _Somewhat similar jade eyes flashed through his mind and Nightwing sighed, thinking about the hassle he'd have to go through to find his other mysterious gal.

"Alright, tell me if you need anything." Robin added, shifting to one foot as Nightwing merely nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed at the face before him.

"Thanks, Tim." In the gentle emptiness of the cave Nightwing turned, offering the younger boy a smile. "Go take a break; I'll call the team in on the next debriefing later."

"Got it." Robin perked up slightly, stalking off as Nightwing followed his form until it disappeared. Slightly warmed by the appearance of his practically-brother, Nightwing turned back to the matter at hand, sorting through files and contemplating what would be a better use of his time. _Search after our elusive assassin, or my runaway beauty?_

After a momentary pause, Nightwing quickly typed in key codes and found himself accessing his school's databases, choosing to run a facial recognition file as he settled back.

One more search couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>"<em>Achoo!<em>" Juliette jumped as I sniffled, rubbing my nose and shaking my head at the sudden sneeze. "Ugh, I feel like someone's talking shit about me."

"Sorry, did I think out loud?" I cuffed her over the head and my sister rolled her eyes, grinning impishly as we walked down the street, groceries in hand as we made our way back home.

New Haven was a small city located between Bludhaven and a little ways away from the bustling underground of Gotham City. The sky was clouded, thick, gray clouds rolling around over head as we kept to the edge of the worn sidewalk, cars zipping past and the occasional person stalking down the street, hunched over and taut or carefree and uncaring.

It wasn't the best area, Gotham itself wasn't. But it made up for it's night time sleaze with an air of calm in the day, a slow, lulling sort of movement that went with the whole city. If I could, I'd move if it was what Juliette wanted, but this place was home, and for now, we'd stay.

"Sleaze bag to our left." Juliette commented, and I glanced upwards as I spotted a man slowly stalking his way toward us, hunched over and hands shoved deep into his coat pockets, eyes shifting this way and that.

I cocked my head to the side, narrowing my eyes at him and refusing to relinquish my stare until he glanced upwards. Catching the sharp, cold eyes directed his way he quickly veered course, and my shoulders never slumped while Juliette laughed slightly. "I wish it was that easy—guys just seem blind sometimes. No matter how hard you glare they keep coming your way."

"Persistence is key, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and adjusted our bags, glancing to the side and walking forward, a slight pick up to our step as we made our way to our own apartments. "You know he likes you when he's willing to survive that stare."

"Wait till he gets a _real _look at me," Juliette mused, holding her hands out and splaying her fingers, watching the fingerless leather gloves before her with a thoughtful look, and I eyed her carefully. "_That _will get them running—"

"If he can't handle a little heat," stormy-gray eyes turned to look at me and I gazed at her softly, earnestly. "Then he doesn't deserve you."

"Aw, thanks." Juliette rolled her eyes, cracking a smile and tossing her hands behind her head. "I know, I know. But guys are the _least _of my worries—if anything, you should find someone nice and go out for once—"

"I'm busy."

"Take a break—"

"I'm _busy._"

"Maybe get to know someone nice..." Juliette shrugged, looking away innocently as she shoved her hands into her pockets, loose and wavy red curls tucked into a ponytail mimicking my own. "You never know. I just don't want you to die alone with cats—actually, for you, I could imagine you just sitting in some old rocking chair polishing your guns—"

"_Ha_ha, real funny. Keep that up and I'm making soup for dinner."

"But you hate soup!"

"So do you, I'm willing to sacrifice to make you suffer."

"You're _evil_."

"You have _no _idea."

* * *

><p>"April 30th."<p>

"...what?" I looked up from my mouthful of sugar glaze and my _ever _so insightful textbook on human biology—why did I take that class again? It wasn't to kill people better, was it? God, now _that _was terrible—and Lauren beamed down at me, slapping a paper down onto our table and perching her hands on her hips.

"The Spring Masquerade."

"...that's cool." I gazed at her warily, conflicted between humoring whatever idea she had floating around and returning to my studies. All those late nights tended to make you fall behind, and right now, I _really _needed to at least get an average on the test. "I guess?"

"It's _great_." Lauren took a seat with a flourish, bright blonde locks flaring behind her as she grinned, positively sparkling as she shoved the paper, nicely decorated with a mask and flowers issuing the date and times. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes." I answered. Lauren flashed me a look and I shook my head. "No, no, I don't."

"It _means_ that you and _I _are going to be going." My eyes went wide and I opened my mouth as Lauren swept on. "_With _dates, potentially scouting for future husbands that we can one day marry and live the rest of our lives in peace with."

"That's—no, just no." I shook my head firmly as Lauren nodded eagerly, smiling brightly. "Lor, what are you even talking about?"

"I'm talking about your own debut! You need to get out there and find yourself someone." Lauren explained simply, I frowned, recalling Juliette's teasing and suddenly finding myself growing wary as the blonde before me continued to rattle on. "The most I ever get you to do is go shopping and even then you never buy anything—"

"I only get what I need—"

"I get it, you're cheap. But _come on_! Live once and awhile, won't that be nice? Go dancing, meet someone nice," she waggled her eyebrows and I couldn't help but grin, shaking my head as I set down my donut and arched a brow at her. "This school is _full _of rich, single hunks waiting to sweep you off your feet, and all you worry about are bills, bills, jobs, and _coupons_. Coupons! What are you? A single, thirty year old mom?"

"You saw me do it _once._" I muttered, cheeks flushing slightly. "There was a great deal on the dairy products—"

"I will pay for everything." Lauren shot a finger at me. "You just go."

"Lauren, I could never let you do that."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"You don't love me then."

"I guess so."

Lauren's eyes went wide with horror and I rolled my own, closing my textbook and sighing. "Besides, it's still a long time away—we'll worry about it later, alright?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "You better keep that night free."

"What if something important comes up?"

"Screw it." Lauren looked firm until her gaze flickered above my head and her cheeks flushed, suddenly patting her own hair as she coughed into her hand and glanced away. "Speaking of screw..."

I frowned at her, turning around only to be met with a pair of dazzling blue eyes, and I found myself frozen, momentary horror flickering through me once more as Dick flashed me a bright, charming smile. "I was hoping I'd find you here again."

"...hey." I blinked, registering the fact that the raven haired teen was before me once more as Dick smiled. "Dick."

"Hey, yourself." He glanced over to Lauren and smiled dashingly, the kind of millionaire smile that'd make you sign your life away to whatever paper he shoved in front of you. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No—_no. _You go for it." Lauren ushered her hands my way and I shot her a dull look as Dick laughed, full, boyish—that nice, resounding laugh that was just nice to hear. Looking back to me she whispered not so discreetly. "_This _is what I'm talking about!"

"Then if I'm not interrupting anything," Dick planted his hands firmly on our table, leaning over the top and gazing down at me. I swallowed, glancing away and back to those impossibly blue eyes as he gave me a long, hard look. "I must _demand _that you at least give me your number, right now."

"My number?"

"Your number."

"...why?" I arched a brow quizzically and Dick's lips curled upwards while Lauren slapped her hand to her head, muttering under her breath. "I mean, I don't really mind but..."

"So this time if you run away again," Dick waved his phone in his hand. "I can at least hunt you down. Although, I've got a feeling you come here often though."

"We do." Lauren offered, and I shot her a withering look while turning back to Dick, rubbing the back of my head before shrugging.

"I don't mind." Dick smiled brightly and I took his phone, punching in my number and setting up the contact as Dick did the same to my own phone. "Happy now?"

"You've made my day." I cracked a grin and Dick's eyes brightened.

_Alright, he has your number, it's not like he's going to hunt you down and stalk you—he doesn't seem like the type. _Forcing down the paranoia that'd grown over the years—an assassin always has to be careful, mind you—I offered him the faintest grin. If he was making such an effort to find me, he had to be a nice guy, right? He was making an effort, so it'd be rude to run off and try and disappear. _And something tells me that'd be hard with him. _The best I could do was just humor him and maybe he'd get bored, if not, hey, maybe I'd make a new friend.

"Sit." Lauren scooted over in the booth, patting the seat beside her. Dick nodded his thanks and she flushed, grinning widely as those blue eyes turned my way once more. "Now, Dick told me you two know each other, and all _you _told me," she flashed a dark look my way, "is that you ate donuts with _Dick Grayson._"

"We did." Dick offered, inclining his head slightly as he smiled, his eyes never leaving mine.

Those blue irises were _really _blue, I realized. There was no way around it. He was good-looking, I'd give him that, but if there had to be a reason why I could never look away, it'd have to be his eyes. And now they glittered, shining with this emotion I couldn't quite identify, something like triumph and intensity.

"Among other things."

_Cheeky bastard. _I felt my lips tug upwards as Lauren leaned forward eagerly. "Like stuffing our faces and talking about how _embarrassing _our friends are."

Dick's eyes flashed, mischievous; as if he were taunting the memory I tried so desperately to file and trash, choosing to forget my night of despair and wistful longing.

The black haired teen leaned back into the chair of the booth. "But now that I have you, I thoroughly intend to share a wonderful conversation and get to know you better."

"Better get your priers and chainsaw," Lauren muttered, rolling her eyes as she propped her head on her hand. "Trying to get under her is like trying to unmask a hero."

"I'm pretty good at getting things off." Dick offered, smiling brightly.

Lauren's cheeks flushed, looking at me and mouthing words and suggestions I chose to ignore as I rolled my eyes at Dick. The raven haired male simply grinned, eyes glittering, and I pointedly shoved the last bits of my donut into my mouth, relishing the sweet glaze as I spoke around my mouthful. "How's life?"

Lauren flashed me an appalled look, and Dick simply smiled, undeterred, seemingly more amused if anything by my lack of manners. "It's... well, it's interesting for me I suppose. And you?"

"You have no idea." I swallowed, with a glare from Lauren I wiped my mouth and brought the milk carton closer to me. "It's not easy working and going to school."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Dick mused, something flickering across his face before he leaned forward, grinning interestedly. "What do you work as?"

_An assassin for hire sent to murder drug lords to heroes. _"I do some night shift jobs when I can, part time work." I explained with ease, and Dick nodded, deep blues shining. "You?"

"I help out with my dad's company." I nodded in return, curling my fingers around the milk carton. _Figures._

"Wayne Corporations has their hands in most business anyway, so you should be set." Lauren added, and Dick smiled modestly.

"I try to make my own living."

"Don't we all." I mused, Dick's eyes flickered back to my form and I kept my own gaze carefully trained on the table before me.

"...you thought I was some rich boy living off my father, didn't you?"

"...partly."

"I'm offended." Dick tilted his head back, a look of mock hurt on his features as I allowed myself to look at him over the rim of the carton. "After that long night we spent pouring our hearts out, I figured you thought different."

"You can hold a conversation," I offered, shrugging nonchalantly as Dick arched a fine brow. "I'll give you that."

"That's not the only thing I can keep going, you know."

I choked, the milk forcibly choking it's way down my throat as I coughed, and Lauren whistled, tugging at the collar of her shirt while Dick simply smiled his dazzling pretty boy smile—_this guy. _I wiped my mouth with the corner of my hand and flashed him a wary look. _I've got to stay on my toes with this one._

"Well then," Lauren suddenly stood, and we looked over at the blonde as she pushed her chair back and smiled at us. "I'm leaving because the sexual tension in the air right now is strong enough to rip my clothes off—"

"There's not—"

"I don't think it's _that _bad—"

I gave Dick a long, suffering look, and he returned it with a blinding smile. Lauren glanced between the two of us and grinned, swiping her bag off the counter and waving over her shoulder as she turned. "I'll see you in class. And I hope to see _you_," Lauren winked at the raven haired teen at our table and smirked. "More often."

Dick smiled. "I hope so too."

"Maybe at her apartment next time!" Lauren called over her shoulder. I spluttered, nearly choking once more while the blonde left us, and after a moment, Dick turned, smiling broadly as I patted my chest.

"You've got some...interesting friends."

"You have no idea." I inhaled, relaxing as I slumped against the couch and finally looked at the teen in front of me, watching him watch me. "...sorry, um, about running off last time, something came up. I wasn't actually trying to...run away."

"Don't worry about it." Dick smiled, chuckling softly. "We all get busy sometimes."

"Yeah." I smiled in agreement and he smirked, idly turning a cup on the table.

"Besides, if you _were _trying to run away," his eyes glittered, intense, and I paused as his lips curled upwards. "I think I could hunt you down."

"You said the same thing last time." I rested my chin on my palm and eyed him dryly. "But that didn't seem to work out for you last time."

"I'm here now though, aren't I?" Dick inquired, holding his hands outwards, and I couldn't help but crack a smile at his somewhat charming nature—he was the kind of guy that weaseled his way in whether or not you wanted him too, and at the same time, the kind of guy you had to be careful with, or the next thing you knew you'd been spilling all of your secrets and worst fears to him.

But would that really be so bad?

After a moment's pause I decided that yes, that _would _be bad. Especially considering the kind of secrets I had hanging around.

My lips tugged downwards and I busied myself with drumming my fingers along the table, small _tap taps _against the countertop as I recalled the offer still hanging over my own head. _I have to tell Ryan soon, don't I? _

"Hey," fingers touched my own and I froze, tensing for a moment before I met ever blue eyes and Dick frowned, looking curious and slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I blinked, pulling my hand out from under his, not ignoring the flicker across his face as he pulled his own hand away and settled back into the seat. "Sorry, just thinking."

"I thought you were getting ready to run from me again." Dick admitted, laughing slightly, and I shrugged.

"If I were, you wouldn't know." I smiled despite myself. "And I doubt you could catch me."

"Is that a challenge?" He was all smiles and shining blue eyes once more and I gazed at him for a moment, faintly wondering if that was what perfection was supposed to be as his smile furthered into a smirk. "Because I'm almost _certain _I could find you."

"You'd be surprised." I warned, stretching my arms over my head and relaxing. "I'm pretty good at running off."

"I'm a bit of a detective." Dick's eyes were shining. "I'm certain I could find you."

In that moment, it seemed something of a silent promise was made. Something neither of us noticed amidst the playful banter, as our fates finalized, that we wouldn't think back to until everything came crashing down.

But for now, it was nice. I hid a small smile behind the milk cartoon pressed to my lips, as the people shifted around us, ticking in a gentle clockwork as we sat there, tucked away in the warmth of the café.

And I wondered, quietly, selfishly, if it could be like this.

Normal.

* * *

><p>"No murder tonight?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice as I gazed through the scope lens and into the skyscraper building before me, a tall, towering thing probably pumped full of guards and security.<p>

Not that something like that's stopped me before.

"_Nope." _Ryan popped the 'p' over the communicator, the distant sound of him typing away on the keys echoing in my ears. _"All we've got to do is retrieve this case. No assassinations. Well, the instructions did say to do whatever necessary but you catch my drift."_

"Loud and clear." I pulled up the bipod stand and tucked the gun away into my duffle, leaning over the edge of the roof and dumping it into the open dumpster below as I adjusted my belt, filled with what I would need tonight.

I slipped a grappling hook from my belt and took aim, the goggles over my eyes sharpening and mapping out the route as I fired, hearing the hiss fill the air as the hook locked into place atop the roof. I tugged the line once and jumped, the cool night air brushing past me sharply as I followed the line, swinging around and resisting the urge to smile at the breathtaking feel.

"_Fifth floor, east corner of the building, office belongs too some guy named Antony Lee. There should be a safe somewhere behind the wall." _Ryan reported dutifully as I landed atop the roof, taking a moment and eyeing the top before I made my way toward the east end of the roof. _"I've blocked off security cams for the entire floor, but there are still guards wandering around."_

I knelt down beside the vent system, unscrewing the top and popping it open as I slipped in, my feet hitting soundlessly on the metal beneath me as I pulled the top over my head and flipped a flashlight on, tucking it behind my ear as I crawled through the vents. "Where to?"

"_Keep going straight and make a left, there should be a dead end and a crate below you, check to see if the close is clear and enter." _Ryan responded, I followed the directions, staying as quiet as possible as I paused, a guard passing beneath me before I continued on my way.

"_Have you been thinking about that offer?"_

"I have." _More than I should. _I turned the flashlight toward the left, following the bend and gazing ahead of me. "I can't help but wonder..._why _though, you know? I get that all heroes are probably walking targets no matter what, but..."

"_Makes you wonder if he did something to piss someone off." _Ryan agreed. _"Or if there's more to him than we think."_

_He is Batman's trusted partner. _The thought made me pause, a curious thought in my head. _Could that be it?_

But then the group would be just as better off hiring them to kill Batman if they wanted the fearsome hero out of commission. I scowled, shaking my head and pausing at the dead end, gazing down at the open spaced room below me as I pulled out my screwdriver. "What about you?"

"_I've been wondering how fast I could get out of here if we actually did it." _Ryan admitted. _"God knows the kind of friends he's got."_

_A lot. _My mind instantly answered. He had a team, a partner, maybe even a lover—he'd be missed, mourned. And there would be plenty of people looking to avenge him if that was the case.

"_Cost is clear." _Ryan murmured, and I popped the lid off, sliding it to the side and slipping through the opening.

My boots hit the ground with a quiet _thud_ as I waited, counting in my head before I straightened and took a glance around me. The office was wide, well furnished and beyond spacious as a cool breeze billowed into the room. I took a once over and made my way to the wall behind the large wooden desk, running gloved fingers over the sleek surface.

"_I'd try the painting." _Ryan offered, and I looked over to the large self-portrait of the man we were robbing, and I slid over to it, bringing my ear to the soft canvas. _"That's where it usually is."_

"Don't you think that's a little cliché?" I paused, the silent ticking of the safe behind the portrait hitting my ears and I scowled.

"_Told you so."_

"Oh, shut up." I ran my fingers along the bottom and lifted, stepping back and nearly tripping over myself at the sudden weight. The painting lurched and I backed into the desk, arms shaking as I lowered it to the ground and gazed at the sleek metal box in front of me, fitted into the wall.

"_The code is thirty, two, twenty-seven." _Ryan offered, and I paused briefly, arching a brow as I slid the knob around, hitting the number.

"And how do you know this?"

"_Am I not a world-famous underground hacker?"_

"...it was on the mission briefing, wasn't it?"

"_So?"_

I rolled my eyes, smiling as the safe slid open. _This is almost too easy. _A solid, sleek black briefcase lay in the center amidst various stacks of cash and documents. I reached in, gripping the handle and pulling it out with ease. _I wouldn't mind doing jobs like these... no guns, just good old fashion stealing._

...maybe I could...couldn't I?

"_That's it." _Ryan let out a small laugh. _"Almost too easy, huh?"_

A sudden click filled the room and I froze, head whipping around to meet the wide eyes of a guard as he paused in the doorway, frozen.

...almost.

In a practiced motion, I pulled a gun from my holster, taking aim and firing as the security guard turned, reaching for his own belt. The shot echoed throughout the room and he fell to the ground, slamming into the door and slumping downwards. I paused, breathing wildly for a moment before I forced myself to calm down, shaking my head and pocketing my gun. _So much for no killing._

I bent down to check his pulse, but my entire body went rigid as a blaring, shrill siren suddenly filled the entire building. My eyes went wide and I looked up at the flashing sirens, cursing as I glanced down, realizing the guard had clicked a security alarm a moment before he'd been shot.

I should _really _start aiming for hands then.

Quickly, Ryan mumbling curses in my ear, I leapt onto the desk and hopped upwards, gripping the vent with the briefcase in one hand and slipping through, closing the lid behind me as I shuffled through the vent, the wailing alarms ringing through the metal pathway as I scrambled back the way I came. _"What happened? I'm trying to shut them down right now but—"_

"Guard." I kicked open the top and slipped through, pulling myself forward and resting my elbows on the edges. "Pulled an alarm before I—"

"Before you what?"

I paused, resting all my weight on one arm as I half pulled myself from the vent. My eyes turned toward the side, meeting the white fabric of a familiar mask as the male before me tensed, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked.

Nightwing.

I let out a tired, suffering sigh, propping my chin on one hand as I eyed him distastefully. The hero was silent, simply gazing back with a smirk curled over his lips, and I heard Ryan switching between nervous laughter and curses as he typed furiously at keys.

"Before I calmly explained to him why I need this case." I held up the briefcase in question, smiling charmingly up at the man sent to apprehend me. "Because I _kinda _need it."

"I see," Nightwing nodded his head. "That makes _complete _sense."

"I'm glad you understand." I nodded in response. "That's very kind of you."

...

...

...

"You do realize I'm going to bring you in now, right?"

"I figured." I shrugged, pulling myself upwards so I sat on the edge of the vent and I flashed him a blinding smile. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to let you now, does it?"

Nightwing lunged and I fell backwards, bringing my foot up into his chest as I gripped the case in one hand, hitting the ground with the other and turning myself around as I backed away. Nightwing turned, flipping over and bringing his leg around in a kick as I lurched backwards.

I ducked a punch and brought my foot around, his arm blocking his side as I swung the briefcase around and slammed it into his shoulder. Using his grip on my foot as leverage I arched, springing backwards and stepping back until my foot collided with the edge of the rooftop.

"No scouts today?" I offered breathlessly, ducking another swing and trying to swipe his feet out from under him and failing as he leapt to the side.

"Didn't think you could handle all of us," he smirked, bringing his stick around and nearly slamming me in the side of my head as I ducked. "I should be enough."

"Cute." I skidded backwards, twirling the case in my hand as I set a hand on my hip. "You think you can catch me."

"Oh," my eyes went wide as my legs fell out from under me, Nightwing lunging forward and nearly pinning me to the ground as he pressed a stick against my neck. "I _know _I can."

"_Cocky." _Ryan mused. _"But oddly charming. Guy's got skill."_

"If you can listen, then you can help out." I muttered, Nightwing's brows furrowed and I bucked my hips upwards, swiping a knife from my side and swinging it upwards as he dodged the assault and I scrambled upwards, backing away and pocketing the blade.

"_You looked like you were having fun, I didn't want to intrude."_

"Someone else I should know about?" Nightwing inquired, and I offered him a smile, holding my hands up innocently.

"I'm a one guy kind of girl," I put my free hand to my chest. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I _thought _we had something going on." Nightwing responded, and I leapt backwards as he advanced, fists swinging and sticks barely brushing my nose as he smirked. "Nice to hear you feel the same."

"I didn't expect to see you again." I admitted, grinning breathlessly as I turned and brought a foot to his chest, knocking him back a few paces as I turned. "You aren't following me now, are you?"

I really hadn't to be honest. I'd had a few run ins with heroes from time to time, but never anything this close hand. It was oddly startling, and I was beginning to feel the need to go _much _more covert to avoid these run ins, but something about this whole thing made it seem hard to do that anymore.

"And here I thought you only killed," Nightwing chuckled dryly, and I paused briefly, feeling something in me twist at the statement. "But you steal too—have to say I prefer this though."

"I take whatever job I can get." I responded tightly. _He doesn't know anything, to him, you're just a coldhearted killer, remember? You shouldn't care either way._

But it hurt, I realized. He'd hit far too close to home, and the sudden mood that descended upon me made me stiffen, shoulders slumping because it _was _true. I could never argue back because I _did _kill those people. If he wanted to call me a monster, a murderer, he could, and there was nothing I could say in return.

"_You look after everyone for me, alright?"_

"Do yourself a favor, Mockingbird," I glanced upwards at the use of my alias, gazing at him thoughtfully as Nightwing paused, frowning. "Get out of this while you can."

"Pardon?"

"I've seen people like you—I _know _people like you." Nightwing stepped forward and I stepped back. "If someone's forcing you to do this, we can help—"

"Forcing?" I arched a brow, laughing at the notion and Nightwing paused. "You think I'm being _forced_? Well, that's refreshing."

The hero before me paused, tense, and I titled my head back, arching a brow. "I don't work for anyone—I work for _myself. _When there's a job I take it, no one's forcing me into _anything._"

_But I'd rather it be like that. _I slipped a hand to my side, fingering the cold metal beside me. _It'd be so much easier like that._

"I was hoping that wasn't the case," Nightwing sighed, standing straight and gripping his eskrima sticks. "But if you work for yourself, you can choose not too, can't you?"

_This is the guy they want me to kill. _The thought was oddly chilling as I stared at the hero before me, wondering the kind of life he lived, the kind of people he was important too—thoughts I tried to never let influence my mind because it made it harder to pull that trigger. But at the moment, I couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it, killing someone like him—what kind of a person was he anyway?

"I guess." I shrugged, smiling crookedly as he tensed. "But then where would the fun be in that?"

The door to the rooftop suddenly slammed open and I turned, Nightwing tensing as I whipped out my gun and aimed, two guards sprinting onto the rooftop as they took aim. "Don't move!"

Nightwing's gaze seemed to remain heavily on the gun in my hands, but I kept an eye on the guards, watching their fingers curl over the trigger as they steadied themselves, one of them perched dangerously close to the edge of the rooftop. _Rookie mistake. _He'd fall back from the recoil if he took aim from there.

_What kind of a person are you?_

"Mockingbird," I risked a glance Nightwing's way, and the hero had discarded his sticks, palms spread outwards in a gentle sign of openness. "Put the gun down."

I flashed him a look of disbelief, the two guards stiffening, guns drawn, and I glanced to the shaky one, his fingers twitching over the trigger. "And put my hands up, right? Might as well bend down and handcuff myself."

"I think you could fight your way past them without that," Nightwing said calmly. I eyed him for a moment, wondering how he was able to give me the chance to put it down when he'd _seen _me shoot someone before—he knew what I could do. "I get it, you're not good—but you're not _evil_, are you?"

My attention turned fully towards him now, jaded eyes narrowed as he simply gazed back, expression unreadable beneath his mask. "You didn't just defuse that bomb for yourself—you were looking out for those girls."

_He knew. _The murmur was soft, gentle, and I quickly pulled the blinds down on the feeling. _He doesn't think you're heartless._

The feeling was...nice.

"I had one job and I did it." I answered coolly. "They just happened to make it easier if he couldn't get away with it."

"If that's how you see it, fine." Nightwing shrugged, but he offered her a small smile. "But either way, you saved those girls."

My eyes strayed back to the guards, who'd attempted to inch closer, guns drawn. But the second one, shaky, remained too close to the edge, and the shaking of his shoulders and the trembling gun made it clear he wasn't used to this. But that made him dangerous—fear made people lousy shots, and the trigger was never to far off from a simple twitch and _bang._

"...why?" Nightwing questioned finally, something like confusion laced with the faintest hint of wonder and annoyance. "You could've left them for us, but you helped. Why?"

I paused, standing straighter as I turned to him and letting the gun fall to my side. "Why do _you_ think?"

Nightwing frowned, but before he could answer the nervous guard jerked, his finger closing over the trigger and firing. My eyes went wide and I lunged, shoving Nightwing back and hissing as the bullet scraped my shoulder, passing through as I stumbled. Large hands steadied me and I glanced up, Nightwing's face contorted into one of worry and surprise as he reached forward but I jerked back, stumbling over my feet as I moved as far away as I could.

"Look out!" My eyes snapped back to the guard who'd fired, a look of fear on his face as he paled, his legs colliding against the railing from the recoil as he staggered back and suddenly he was tilting over until—_shit._

With a cry he fell over, the other guard rushing over only to grasp air. Beside me Nightwing stiffened and I turned, firing my grappling gun and bracing myself on the edge of the roof, risking a glance back.

_What kind of a person are you?_

He only hesitated for a moment.

Nightwing didn't even spare a second glance back as he ran, firing off his own hook and swinging downwards and after the guard. I gazed back at his retreating form, thoughts clicking in my mind as I turned, biting my lip and swinging downwards, briefcase in hand.

But the relief of getting out, with only a dull ache in my shoulder, did nothing to stop the train wreck of thoughts in my mind.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I slapped a hand over my mouth, practically stomping my foot repeatedly in pain as I inhaled sharply, wiping away whatever blood was left on my shoulder as I tossed the bloodied towels aside.<p>

The wound had only been a scrape, luckily, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. I inhaled and exhaled, biting my lip as I awkwardly wrapped the bandages around my shoulder and pulled the knot tight, leaning back against the chair as I sighed, slumping.

My apartment was silent, safe for the low drone of the T.V coming from my father's room meaning he was asleep, and I shut my eyes, simply breathing softly as I waited for the painkillers to work their magic.

Grudgingly I stood, limping over to my room and nudging the cracked open door as I slipped in. My eyes landed on Juliette's silent figure, her body rising and falling as she turned, burying her face further into her pillow.

My gaze softened and I leaned over, tugging the discarded blankets over her body and brushing aside a strand of hair. Her nose twitched and her brows furrowed, and I noticed the phone clutched loosely in her hand, the screen glowing faintly in the darkened room, my number punched in.

I was silent, reaching forward and tugging it from her grip as I closed the top and set it down on her nightstand, taking a seat on her bed and gazing at her face thoughtfully.

_What do you want?_

I smiled, gently ruffling her hair and turning my attention towards my own bed beside hers. My movements were halted though as I spotted the fresh batch of white envelopes on my nightstand, bills and payments due as I frowned. Juliette and I had made a habit of swiping the mail before our father could get to it so I could pay off whatever I could at the time.

_What kind of a person are you?_

My fingers curled over the paper, gazing down hard at it as I turned back to Juliette, sleeping soundly as she rolled over and breathed a grumbled sigh before nuzzling further under the covers. My eyes softened and I sat down on my own bed, mattress dipping as I bit my lip.

"_You can choose not to then, can't you?"_

I paused on one envelope, the crisp, firm paper and golden seal catching my attention as I quickly recognized Gotham Academy's stamp. I quickly tore the top open, pulling the papers out and skimming through, heart sinking as the regular reminder that the tuition for another term was coming up, and if Juliette could keep her grades up, they'd take off so much but still...

_Is it worth it?_

The faint moonlight poured in through the window, reflecting off little things, but the glint of one in particular caught my eye. I glanced upwards, gazing at the photo frame in front of me, Juliette and I curled under the arms of a smiling, bright-eyed woman, and I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering if the world was purposely pointing everything out too me.

"_You protect the family now, alright?"_

I breathed, a shuddering, shaky breath as I ran a hand through my hair and set the bills and papers down, holding my head in my hands as I bit my lip. _You trained yourself to get past this, to not break down. It takes one shot. One shot..._

"_I think you're good."_

Maybe I still was. Somewhere in there, I could still believe I did the right thing, I wasn't a murderer. But what took priority above all of that was _them_. They mattered more than my own morale, and if a single shot could keep dad working and Juliette healthy, and everyone _happy_, I'd take it.

It was survival of the fittest.

I gave Juliette's sleeping figure one long, warm look, and I dialed in a number etched into my memory into my phone, bringing it to my ear.

"_Hello?" _Ryan's groggy voice reached my ear and he yawned. _"M.B?"_

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>And now all the cards start falling into place. :)<strong>

**I'm liking writing scenes between Dick and M.J, its pretty fun to try and come up with witty banter between them. I really can't wait till we get to see things from some other point of views though, so look forward to it! And more appearances from the Team as well. :)**

**Thank you all so much for you kind reviews, follows, and favorites! It's nice to know that you all like the story so far, as well as the writing—you have no idea how nice it is just to read your reviews and smile because you're all such nice, wonderful people.**

**You rock.**

**But I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter! Despite the heavy turn of events, I promise the next chapter will be much lighter and happier. ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
